


Lips of an Angel

by Aromance91



Series: Song inspired [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Gallavich is endgame, Guilty Conscience, Ian and Tyler are best friends, M/M, Riding, Secret Relationship, Shooting Guns, Song Inspired Prompts/ Pleasing My Readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Based on the prompt:Ian goes to meet his best friend's fiance and then Ian and Mickey hit it off and start seeing each other right.





	1. A Celebration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> Yay!! Finally, not gonna lie this took me forever. I hope it like it. Most of the story is written in third person which each character's POV. I felt like it would be more impactful if we knew all the characters.
> 
> Biggest thank you to Mandy. My beta & bestie Jessica92 for keepin my ass on track and not letting me give up. Also for helping me with a lot of the fluff xoxo. Love you chick!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a03 fucked up my formatting so reposting, but off things the first time x

  
  


“ _ Final call for boarding, Final call for boarding. The last remaining passengers for flight F9-297 Illinois to Los Angeles please board the aircraft through gate S2. Final call for boarding” _

 

“Fuck” Ian shouted as he stepped out of the airport bathroom. There was no way in hell he was missing this flight.

 

He was happy when he explained the situation to his work they informed him he could file for a leave of absence due to his mother's recent passing. That combined with the vacation he had accrued only left him with 2 weeks unaccounted for but his boss Rita was more than happy to excuse him. 

He walked as fast as his long legs would carry him over to the terminal and was relieved as he approached to see a few other stragglers boarding the plane. Now he didn't feel like he was causing a delay. The flight attendant scanned his boarding pass and he made his way down the narrow aisle to his seat. He scooted past the other people sitting in his row to the much envied window seat, the one thing that kept him sane when he traveled. He hated flying for many reasons but primarily it was the mass amount of people packed together like sardines for hours at a time. The shitty lighting and constant ding of service bells didn't help, and let's not even get started on the poor excuse for a bathroom. He found the only way to not lose his mind during this captivity was to have a playlist of his favorite songs and the window seat. He spent this flight the same as he did any other, gazing thoughtfully out the window watching the cities fade away as they rose through the clouds and getting lost in the melodies playing in his ears.

 

*****

 

To say he was excited to see his best friend would be a major understatement. Tyler Paris and Ian Gallagher had been best friends since middle school. They pretty much did everything together. He was surprised at how well they had gotten along seeing as Tyler wasn't exactly the most down to earth person. He was free spirited and could give a fuck less what people thought about him.

 

Growing up gay on the South Side wasn't something that was broadcast. It was discrete and kept behind closed doors. It was best that way, if people happened to find out they would either mind their own business or kick your teeth in. Usually it was the latter. This didn't deter Tyler though.

 

Tyler was what people would refer to as “Effeminate”. He had a soft face and warm brown eyes mixed with a very girlish demeanor. He was someone who knew what he wanted and was never afraid to take risks. This is actually how they met.

 

He was leaving ROTC when someone called his name.

 

“You're Ian, right?”

 

He turned to look and leaning against the wall was a guy with a short black bob, streaks of blue hair falling down the side of his face. His lip was pierced on either side with small metallic black hoops and he was wearing a black shirt covered in a paint spatter pattern with skinny jeans. He walked over to the boy “That's my name. What do you want?” he replied letting his backpack rest on the ground.

 

“Word is your brother's got some pretty good weed. Figured it would be easier to try and find you then search for him”

 

“You got money?” he asked not wanting to waste either his or Lip's time.

 

“Of course silly. Why else would I be asking?” the boy replied with a dorky smile.

 

Ian felt a smile creep across his face at the boys words. “Well all right then. Lets go” he said as he reached down grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

 

The guy told him his name was Tyler and complimented him on his style. He laughed seeing as he was still wearing Army fatigues but still thanked him for the compliment. They joked around and talked about school the whole walk home. It turned out Tyler was in a few of his classes but he sat in the back avoiding everyone whereas Ian always sat in the front. Back then his dreams of West Point were still a reality, so he had tried his best in school.

 

It only took a few conversations and the sharing of a cigarette for the guy to start flirting with him. Sure he was cute in an emo kind of of way. The way he dressed with his black guyliner and streaked hair was interesting but Tyler wasn't his type at all. He preferred guys that were older and more...manly. I mean he liked a softer side of course but Tyler took that to the next level. He was relieved when the guy laughed off his rejection and immediately started talking about something else.

 

They had been best friends ever sense.

 

Tyler lived with his older sister Victoria, her husband Rick with their two daughters across the tracks. Their parents died when he was 7 and he was left in his sisters custody. She was only 22 at the time but she stepped up and created a home. He always loved spending the night at Tyler's. They would play video games and smoke weed while gossiping about boys. You could say they were boyfriends without the sex.

 

He was his shoulder to cry on when his mother Monica stormed back into his life blowing everything up like the ticking time bomb she was. He was also the only one who didn't try and change him and excepted who he was when he was diagnosed with Bipolar 1 at 17. He was his rock.

That's why when Tyler was accepted to the Fashion Institute of Design in California Ian thought his life would surely fall apart.

 

They were sitting on his bed when he scolded his friend for applying to a school so far away but he was reassured he would keep in touch.

 

“Come on Ian don't be a frowny face” Tyler laughed poking at his cheek “It’s not like I'm moving to China. I'll still be able to annoy you from afar”

 

“But why California dude? Couldn't you have picked a school here?”

 

Tyler gave him a gentle shove “Like I would stay here when I have the chance to go to LA“ he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small box. “Here so you don't forget me”

 

They both had a mutual love for comic books especially the D.C universe, so when his friend surprised him with a bat wing necklace that said batman, no matter how cheesy it was he had to force himself to hold back tears. Tyler smiled and pulled his half out reading the word robin.

 

“Really?” Ian laughed and wiped his eyes holding up the necklace.

 

“Yes really, now put it on and never take it off. Trust me Ian I will know”

 

***

 

He smiled to himself reaching into his shirt pulling out the charm necklace. He ran his finger across the engraved lettering fondly. His friend had been true to his word at least in the beginning. He wrote him once a week which slowly turned into once a month. Soon months were passing by without a word. He had expected it. People change. They grow apart, it was they way of life. It wasn't Tyler's fault he had dropped out instead of going to college.

 

His life was OK now. He had taken some classes and became an EMT. It wasn't the Army or a 4 year college like his best friend but he wasn't mad. Tyler would always be his best friend and he would take what he could get. He looked forward to the postcard he would get in the mail either on Christmas or his birthday. They usually contained a photo of his best friend in a stupid pose and ramblings of what was new in his life as well as the usual apologies for not keeping in touch more often.

 

He was quite surprised however when he opened the most recent piece of mail. For one, he had already received his annual birthday card and for two, it was a very decorative envelope. He opened it slowly and silver glitter spilled onto his finger and down to the floor of his apartment. Inside was a wedding invitation that looked pretty expensive. It was blood red with a printed black bow across the top. In cursive letters it read.

  
  


**A Celebration of Love**

 

**You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of**

**_Tyler Paris & Mickey Milkovich_ **

  
  


Marriage? His best friend was getting married and he didn't even know about it. He didn't even know Tyler was engaged. He thought surely that was something important enough to mention in the last card he sent him. I mean how hard was it to say ‘ _ Oh yea I'm engaged! _ ’

 

He felt like such a shitty friend for not knowing sooner, maybe he didn't ask enough questions, or maybe his friend just assumed he wouldn't care with everything that had been going on in his life. The last thing he wrote was that Monica had died and he was taking some time off from work (not really voluntary). He started feeling a little manic after her death and made a dangerous mistake at work. He knew what was happening and got his meds adjusted which was stressful in itself. Everyone had treated him like he was about to break ever since. He didn't think he would take it as hard as he did but when he lost Monica he felt like he lost a tiny part of himself. She was the only one who really understood him, at least it felt that way. To tell the truth she didn't even understand herself. Thinking about it now it made sense that his friend would wait to the last minute to share the news. 

 

He pulled out the letter and immediately dropped the envelope to the ground. Inside was a round trip ticket to LA. Of course Tyler would pay for him. After all he had become this successful interior designer and had plenty of money to buy a plane ticket. He read the letter and immediately felt better about their relationship. Tyler wanted him as his best man. He wanted him to come out to LA for the next 2 months to help his fiance plan for the wedding and help him I quote “ _ Keep my shit together before my Mickey kills me _ ”

 

He laughed at the thought picturing the guy running around like the spaz he remembered. Tyler was always full of energy. Kid was like the energizer bunny. He just kept going and going. He was happy he had found someone who loved him for those qualities. They would have to if they decided to marry him. He was eager to meet this Mickey Milkovich and make sure he was up to par to marry his best friend.


	2. Fuckin Twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's POV of how he met Tyler and moved to L.A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady wins the race lol. I hope you like it so far <3

“Not this one. I like this better. No...it doesn't go with the centerpieces. I don't know..maybe. What do you think Mickey”

 

He looked over to his fiance who was pacing back and forth with an album filled with pictures of table clothes. Yep that's right table clothes that is what had the skinny brunette in a twitter.

 

“It don't matter Ty just pick what you like man” he stood up and walked over to where Tyler was standing and placed his hand on his shoulder looking down at the book. He really could care less about this wedding. He would be fine with a justice of the peace but his fiance didn't take short cuts. Everything had to be done properly down to the very last detail.

 

“Which one you thinkin?” he asked and Tyler pointed to a dark red tablecloth with the black runner. It was a bit dark for a wedding but he didn't mind. His fiance was into all that emo shit and if he wanted a dark wedding then fine. “I like it. Do that one then” he replied and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thanks babe. I'll go tell Alexis” Tyler replied and walked out of the room.

 

He sat down on the couch and watched as his fiance walked away. He laughed at the thought of getting married. He was 29 now and if you would have told him 10 years ago he would be marrying a guy, let alone a guy like Tyler he would have knocked your fuckin teeth in.

 

That was the old Mickey. He liked to talk with his fists instead of his words and it ended up getting him into a lot of trouble. It was by pure chance that he was even in LA. Had his father not gotten drunk that night and violated his probation by kickin his ass in front of the whole fucking neighborhood, there was no way he would be here.

 

He got tired of sneaking around and not being who he was. He wasn't looking for a relationship but he didn't plan on catering to his father his entire life. He told his sister first. They were the closest so he prayed she wouldn't look at him differently. Her reaction was more hurt than anything else. She was mad he had been living a lie for so long and didn't trust her enough to tell her. His brothers were next. With his sisters persistence he decided to roll a blunt and order a pizza and come out. Sounds about right. They were quiet for about 10 seconds before the gay jokes started but there was no hate behind them only the stupidity they were known for. He should have known how his father would react though. He thought maybe if it was public he'd have a better chance at changing his mind but Terry didn't care. He kicked his ass just like he would behind a closed door. The only difference was this time someone called the cops. He decided then that he wanted to leave Chicago. He didn't know where he would go, or where he could afford to go living off the below minimum wage of a drug dealer. He had no steady paycheck just hope and chance.

 

He was sitting at the Aliby when he heard one of the truckers passing through bitching that he had a load to deliver in LA. He complained that it was a long fucking trip but at least the money would make up for it. He didn't know why he did it but he did. He walked over to the guy and asked him how much to tag along. $100 later and some adderall pills they were on their way.

 

He walked the streets for about a week before he ended up getting a job as a driver for Lyft. It wasn't a bad gig he could work his own hours and was able to put a deposit on an apartment down after only two weeks. The fact that they provided a car was icing on the cake. He had just finished driving around a particularly annoying group of people when he decided to go to the bar. He really liked the nightlife in LA. He wasn't into club hopping but as far as the gay community went there were more options than what he was used to back home. After a few not so hot spots he came across The Redline. It had a gastro pub vibe while still keeping true to being a club. Not to mention they had taco Tuesdays and that just so happened to be his favorite day of the week.

 

He was sitting at the bar eating his tacos whilst having an in depth conversation with an older biker dude. Not his type but he didn't mind the conversation.

“There's no way that fuckin twig could kick your ass” he laughed finishing off his taco and taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Yea that's what I thought but the small ones are fast man” the guy paused and shook his head “Fuckin fast and viscous. Last time I pick up someone online, fucker got away with my whole stash”

 

Mickey shook his head in disbelief. This guy had to be pushing 6'1 and he let some scrawny fucker from tinder mug his ass. Mickey tilted the guys phone to look at the offenders picture again.

 

“For real dude? He's not even hot” he replied setting the phone down "I mean look at him. That twink doesn't need anymore coke up his beak. He already looks like a goddamn skeleton. I'd feed him a fuckin sandwich before I fed him my cock"

 

"Wow do you even hear the crap that comes out of your mouth? Being a skinny twink myself I find that shit offensive. Not all of us are fuckin tweakers. You might as well start oinking cause you guys are acting like fucking pigs"

 

He turned in his seat to see a younger guy maybe early 20's sitting a few seats down staring at him with a judgy fuckin look on his face. Dude looked like a fuckin chick with his black hair and eyeliner probably weighed a buck 15 at the most. He wasn't about to let some stupid skinny bitch talk to him like that. He stood up from his chair and leaned his back against it crossing his arms."Oink oink bitch.” he said sarcastically taking a swig of his beer and setting it on the counter “Who the fuck are you supposed to be anyways? Looks like you just came out of a Tim Burton movie"

 

"I don't know if that is supposed to be an insult but sorry buddy it's not.” the guys says softly and tilts his head stirring the blue drink in front of him. He looked up at him again “Tim Burton is fuckin awesome.” the guy said leaning forward. “Between you and me I'm going for the whole Edward Scissorhands look. Just forgot my leather getup at home" he said with a smirk and the wink of his eye.

 

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the comment. He walked closer to the guy and and took a seat next to him taking in what he was actually wearing. He looked kind of cute with his beanie and his.... My Chemical Romance hoodie. Who the fuck? He'd never even heard of that band. He came to score though so he figured why not. “Is that right?” he replies and eyeballs the guys drink “What you drinkin there cupcake? Next rounds on me”

 

The guy turned to him and crossed his arms, he seriously felt like he was talking to a chick right now.

“My name is Tyler not cupcake” he replies and set his hands on table reaching out to grab his empty glass. “And it's a Jubilee”

 

“The fuck is a Jubilee?”

 

“It doesn't matter does it? It's my drink and I didn't ask for a refill.” Tyler replied.

 

“If that's what you want man” he replied signaling the bartender to make another drink.

 

He couldn't help but stare as the bartender set down the bright blue drink in front of Tyler. He shook his head again causing the guy to stop in mid drink. “What? Its pretty tasty. I can't help if I like sweet things” Tyler replied and took another sip of his drink.

 

He looked the guy over again. The whole emo thing was actually doin it for him right now. He usually was turned off by that kind of shit but this guy had the attitude and personality that just seemed to make it all work.

“I like sweet things too” he replied.

 

Several drink later they ended up going back to his place. Instead of fucking like he intended, they played video games and talked until they past out on the couch. Turned out Tyler was from the South Side, even went to the same high school as his sister. Small fuckin world. They exchanged numbers and he was the first one to reach out. It was nice having someone to talk to. Tyler was nice and sweet which was refreshing. He'd never really been in a relationship but even the guys he usually picked up were fucking assholes. Tyler was smart too and very funny. The biggest surprise had to be when they finally decided to date which for some reason was the first time they slept together. Just like every other assumption he made based of off the guys looks he was proved wrong. He thought for sure the guy was a bottom.

The parallel kept him interested. His fiance was a total diva in the streets but knew his way around in the sheets. When he finally went to the guys house he was shocked. How could such a small person have such a big house. Turns out Tyler was an Interior Designer and a damn good one at that. The way his house was decorated had Mickey feeling like he was in a mansion rather than a 3 story house. That was still fuckin big to him.

 

When Tyler proposed to him it was a fuckin shock. To be honest he wanted to run away and never look back, then he thought about it. They had only been together a year. He liked Tyler and they were good together. The sex was good and he was anything but boring. In fact sometimes he wanted him to simmer down if anything but then he wouldn't be Tyler. This was the logical next step, so he figured why not. He liked the guy enough, falling in love would just come with time.

 

He looked at the clock on the wall it was already 5:15pm. They were supposed to be picking up the best man at the airport by 6pm and go to dinner after.

Oh boy. Nothing sounded like more fun than listen to his already over talkative fiance gab like a hen to his best friend from when they were in fuckin diapers. He had heard about Ian plenty of times. All the time actually. Almost every story Tyler had involved Ian up until he moved to LA. It would be kind of nice to finally put a face to the name. He rolled his eyes at the daunting task before him and went to retrieve his fiance from the clutches of wedding planning.

 


	3. Jet Lag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian reunites with his best friend & meet's his fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in third person. This is a newer style for me guys so hopefully it's not to confusing xo

Ian stood outside with his luggage waiting for his best friend. He was tired, irritable and very hungry. After that flight he could use a long hot shower. He didn't have to wait long before he saw the familiar silhouette.

 

“Ian!” Tyler yelled running over to his friend and engulfing him in a bear hug.

 

Ian pulled away from his friend and looked him over. It had been almost 5 years since they last saw each other and Tyler looked the same. The only difference was his hair had changed to jet black with blue tips instead of streaks. Still the same Tyler.

“You look pretty good man. Looks like the LA life has been treating you well” he paused for a moment “Not to mention all that premarital sex” he punched his friend playfully in the shoulder. “I can't believe you're getting fucking married dude. What the fuck?” he exclaimed loudly. “Don't you think that's something you should tell your best friend? I didn't even know you were seeing somebody”

 

Tyler looked at Ian and rolled his eyes as they walked to the pick up area. “I wanted it to be a surprise it's more fun that way.” he paused and gave him a sympathetic look “There was just so much going on in your life I didn't want to bug you but after what happened I figured this would be a great distraction”

 

Ian could ever stay mad at his friend for long. Tyler always knew the right things to say. “You're right” he replied patting his best friend on the shoulder “What better distraction than the great city of L.A.” he said with small laugh. “I'm going to throw you an epic bachelor party you know that right?” he looked over at his friend who shook his head and smiled.

 

“There was never a doubt in my mind.”

 

Ian was about to say something else when he was was caught off guard by the most beautiful car he had ever seen pulling in front of them. “Fucking A man this is your ride?” he exclaimed taking in the neon green dodge challenger with black racing stripes. It looked brand new, like he just drove it off the lot.

 

“Sure is. I thought you would like it. I bought it last week. I thought since we would be driving all over this damn city we might at well do it in style” Tyler smiled and walked around to the trunk opening it.

 

“You're insane” Ian said as he put his luggage inside .

 

“You know that's why you love me” Tyler replied and spun in a circle causing his friend to burst out in the laughter.

 

Ian really missed this guy. He was about to say something when the window rolled down and he heard a gruff slightly irritated voice.

“Can you just get in the fuckin car already, you two have the next 2 months for that bullshit” the voice said then the window closed.

 

Ian looked over at his friend less than impressed “Was  _ that _ your fiance?”

 

“Yes indeedy sweetie. That's my Mickey” Tyler replied with a goofy smile then opened the passenger door so his friend could climb inside.

 

Ian sat back in his seat admiring the interior. _ Damn.. _ the inside was just as sexy as the outside.

 

“House or food?” Mickey asked looking over at his fiance.

 

“I'm pretty sure Ian would like a shower first” Tyler replied turning to look at his jet lagged passenger “Sound good?”

 

“Yea thanks” 

 

The rest of the ride was spent catching up. They talked mostly about what was going on in Tyler's life. He told Ian how he had just signed with a new client who was some entrepreneur who made it to the big leagues inventing a new app. Naturally he moved to LA and bought himself a mansion.

“I personally think it's a huge waste of money, but hey if he wants each room custom designed to a specific theme he came to the right person” Tyler clapped his hands “I just love themes. We are having a themed wedding isn't that right babe?” he said playfully pushing his fiance.

 

“That's right Cupcake. You're gonna turn that shit into the fuckin Nightmare before Christmas aren't you?” Mickey laughed and shook his head in amusement.

 

“Yes I am.” Tyler turned around and looked at his friend “And you are going to help me. Mickey here doesn't really have the flare needed to make this wedding pop” he replied waving his hands in front of him like an explosion. Not to mention he was a nervous wreck the closer the wedding got. He told himself if Ian came out, it would make it real. It would sink in that he had chosen to settle down even if he was only 22. “Everything  _ has _ to be perfect”

 

“Whatever you say man. Ian Gallagher at your service” 

 

Ian was quite surprised at Mickey's reaction seeing as he was pretty crass yelling at them through the window. He still didn't like him but maybe he wasn't a total dick.

 

They pulled up to the house and Ian was again picking his jaw off the floor. It was no mansion but you would never guess by the way it was designed. He opened the door stepping out and walking back to the trunk. He waited until he heard the click of the hatch and lifted the trunk open. He went to grab his first which has somehow come unzipped causing several items to spill out. He was shoving things back into the bag when he felt someone standing next to him. He turned to see his friends fiance staring at him with his arms crossed.

 

“Uh can I help you?” Ian said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Yea you can.” Mickey replied looking over the redhead in front of him.

 

“OK....”

 

“Finish grabbin your shit so I can park the car. The sooner your ass is ready the sooner we can get this shit over with”

 

“Wow you certainly have a way with words” Ian replied pulling out his other suitcase. “I can see why Tyler likes you” he said sarcastically as he picked up his suitcases.

 

Mickey licked his lips then shut the trunk. This guy was already getting on his nerves and he had a whole 2 months left with the prick. He shook his head and walked back to the driver seat so he could park the car.

 

Tyler waited for Ian at the top of the steps. He grabbed one of his suitcases and his hand pulling him inside. “Welcome to my humble abode” he said spinning in another circle.

 

Ian looked around at the house. It was beautiful. There was crown molded ceilings and all the doors were archways. Everything from the frames on the walls to the china cabinet matched in it’s own way. He felt like he had stepped into a photo shoot for better homes and garden. “You did all this?”

 

“No. I designed it” Tyler said quickly “You don't see me playing around with furniture do you, or paint” he shuddered.

 

“That is hard to imagine” 

 

Ian followed his friend around the house letting him give the grand tour. Finally they had reached the guest room. It was more like guest suite. He pretty much had the entire top floor of the house. His room had a walk-in closet, a queen bed and a full bath. There were also french windows that led out to a small patio. “Jesus dude. This is like an apartment”

 

“I always hated staying places when I was younger. I figure if you have to be somewhere for awhile you may as well enjoy yourself” Tyler replied and walked over to the window opening it. “This” he said moving his hand in a circle “Is where you can smoke. You and Mickey have that in common” he laughed. “It’s a start.”

 

Ian sat down on the bed and stared up at his friend. “Yea about that” he said kicking off his shoes. “Dude’s kind of a dick. Not really what I was picturing”

 

Tyler smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew Ian would think that because he thought the same thing at first. “He's not a dick. I mean sometimes but he's actually very sweet.” he walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder. “You two just need to spend some quality time together. Luckily that's why you're here.” He walked over to the door and looked at his friend. “Just come down when you're ready and we'll head out.”

He shut the door to the guest room and leaned thoughtfully against the wall for a few seconds. He really needed his friend to get along with his fiance. How else was he supposed to keep him convinced this was a good idea? He loved Mickey but he realized shortly after he proposed he wasn’t in love with Mickey. He was just young and impulsive and Mickey was older and kept his feet on the ground. It seemed like the logical option. He didn’t even know why he was questioning anything really. Mickey was a great guy and he was lucky to have him. He glanced over at the door feeling comfort just from knowing his best friend was behind it. This was all going to work out. It had to.


	4. Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 go out to dinner and Mickey doesn't like Ian's attitude. The feeling is mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bestia is a real restaurant in L.A. and the food and $$ are accurate, however i created the decor so if you've been there forgive me if it's wrong. xo

**_Bestia_ ** . The restaurant looked more like a warehouse from the outside but when they walked into the dimly lit restaurant and Ian quickly realized looks could be deceiving. The restaurant had a hipster vibe yet the decorations were very classy. Lights were strung across the ceiling and the walls were painted in a soft neutral tone. His friend had expensive taste all around. He however felt very out of place. Sure he had been to a nice steakhouse now and again with some of the men he’d seen in the past but nothing in Chicago could compare to the lavish nightlife of LA.

 

They took their seats on the terrace and Tyler order Roasted Bone Marrow? What the hell?

“Is that even real food?” Ian said his face crinkling in disgust.

 

“You know who else said that?” Tyler said looking over at his fiance who was already going through the beverages. “Mickey here tried to get away with just eating bread our first time here but I convinced him to try...what was it?”

 

“Calamari Alla Plancha” he said not taking his eyes from the drink menu. Tyler was right, there was a time he would see a place like this and think about burning it to the ground, with it’s pretentious menu and self absorbed patrons. Now though after frequenting the establishment and being in his new lifestyle it wasn’t bad. He still thought the menu was ridiculous and the people still annoyed the hell out of him with their over politeness. You could take him out of the South side but the South side would always be a part of him. That being said the food was pretty fuckin good. He peeked over his menu at his fiance's friend who looked just as he did his first time here scanning the menu for anything resembling food.

 

“Ty just order for the guy so we aren’t stuck here all fuckin night. He looks like a deer caught in the headlight starin at the fuckin menu” he said reaching out to take a sip of his water. “Where’s the server in this bitch anyway? I’m ready for a beer.” He set his menu down and chewed his cheek as his eyes scanned the room for their server.

 

It was clear this Mickey had absolutely 0 tact. Ian cussed as much as the next person but this was a nice restaurant. I mean the entrees were $30 at the lowest and he couldn’t pronounce a thing on the menu. Ian looked over at his friend with condescending eyes and softly shook his head silently scolding him for Mickey. I mean Tyler was grown now, sure he was still skinny and quite effeminate but this was LA. He made good money and could easily find someone better than the rude asshole sitting next to him. It wasn’t even how he talked, he was Southside too. It was his attitude. What did he see in the guy? He said he had his moments..did that mean there were times where every sentence wasn’t riddled with complaint, insults or obscenities? He’d yet to see it. He glanced back at his menu and decided on what looked to be something he could eat. The  _ Spaghetti Rustichella _ . The description sounded ok, still confusing but at least he knew what crab was.

 

The server walked over to the table and introduced herself. Once the appetizer was ordered and drinks had finally made their way to the table, it was time to order.

Tyler ordered the Dry Aged Prime Ribeye which made Ian’s mouth almost drop to the floor. He was 98% sure that entree was over $100. He had a hard time eating a $18 steak but this was insane.

Mickey was more modest but fuck his entree the Spiced POrk Porterhouse was $55. Once their orders were taken the girl gathered their menus and left to them to sit in their awkward silence. Ian was again starting to feel out of place. He was South Side this shit was overwhelming and this was just dinner. He took a sip of his beer which was the only thing that was reasonably priced and decided to talk about why he was here.

 

“So Tyler..how did you and Mickey meet?”   _ The pound? _ Ian laughed to himself then looked at his friend awaiting his reply.

 

Mickey’s fiance looked at him, his eyes asking him to tell the story. It wouldn’t be the first time. Even he knew how random a pairing they were. It was more of a gloried friendship with sexual benefits, he was sure Tyler knew that but neither dwelled on it. He didn’t know though if he would ever find someone else who loved him for who he was, for the rough edges and the tarnished upbringing. Tyler loved him and had not once tried to change him, even when he stuck out like a sore thumb in his world. He loved Tyler too, guy was fuckin crazy. Spinning through life like a tornado but somehow leaving only beauty and positivity in his wake instead of the usual destruction. It was as good as it was gonna get for both of them, so they went along with the charade at least he did in hopes that someday it would evolve. “Uh..” he cleared his throat and took a sip of his IPA. “We met at a bar. Ty here was talkin shit trying to start some drama so I told him to fuck off”

 

“Wow that’s beautiful” Ian said sarcastically looking over to his friend. Like seriously?

 

“Don’t worry Ian he’s leaving out the best part. Like how he was talking to his friend about feeding some twink a sandwich before serving them his cock..”

 

Ian choked on his beer at his friend's words and looked over at Mickey who was now smiling fondly at his friend. “Are you fucking kidding me? That’s how you met?”

 

“Relax Gallagher.” Mickey looked back over to the redhead who had his brows furrowed and crossed arms resting in his lap. “Maybe listen to the fuckin story before getting your panties in a bunch”

 

“Mickey”

 

“What?” Mickey said turning to his fiance “He’s the one that interrupted, not my fuckin fault he didn’t let me finish.” He took a sip of his beer “You tell it then.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes then looked at his friend giving him a ‘come on’ look. He reached for his glass of cabernet and brought it to his lips taking a small sip. “OK. Let’s try this again.” he said softly. “Mickey was being a pig and I called him out on it, that much you know. What you don’t know is that I have a sparkling personality and shortly after a few more insults this guy bought my next round of drinks then we went back to his place”

 

“Like I said very romantic” Ian replied quirking his head to the side and turning to look for the server. He would rather try to navigate whatever the fuck he ordered than this conversation.

 

“Actually it was” Tyler replied. “We stayed up talking and playing video games, and funny enough we still do that huh Mick?”

 

“Yup. Just whooped his ass on Assassins Creed last night” Mickey laughed.

 

“I went home and he called me for a real date a few days later and here we are. He didn’t even know I was a designer until the day we moved in together, he thought I was just some emo twink”

 

Mickey laughed, “Hey I was right about that” and Tyler shoved him playfully.

 

That was kind of romantic. Ian thought for sure Mickey was marrying his friend for his money but he didn’t even know about it. Guy was still a fucking dick but maybe he cared for his friend, Tyler obviously liked him so maybe he should try. The intoxicating smell of citrus and herbs filled his nose suddenly and he looked up to see the server skillfully balancing 3 dishes were her arms. She handed him his spaghetti & Tyler and Mickey their steaks. After ordering more drinks she left them to their food.

He stared at his plate searching for any resemblance of spaghetti. This was not what he expected. There was crab over thin pasta noodles covered in what appeared to be a chilli sauce and herbs. It smelled delicious but he was wary. He twirled the pasta on his fork and took a small bite “Fuck” he sighed at the decadent bite. “This is amazing”

 

“I told you. Don’t you trust me yet?” Tyler said with a warm smile as he cut into his perfectly cook steak. It melted in his mouth like butter and paired with the wine created a symphony of flavor.

 

“I do now” Ian laughed. “I wasn’t quite sure of your taste anymore to be honest but you’ve got me when it comes to food at least.” he replied not thinking about his words.

 

Mickey finished his bite of his food then set his napkin on the table. “I need a fuckin smoke” before his fiance could say anything he was walking away from the table.

 

“You know, even if you don’t approve we are still getting married right?” Tyler said looking at his friend, earnestly trying to convince Ian and secretly himself.

 

Now Ian felt like a dick. Great. “I never said I didn’t approve he’s just not what I expected. Still waiting for him to grow on me.” he laughed and extend his hand to rest on his friend's shoulder. “As long as you’re happy that’s what matters right ?”

 

Tyler scoffed lightly “My happiness above all else, yea that sounds about right.” he said with a forced smile patting his friend's hand. “I’m kind of glad he left so we can talk wedding. There is so much to be done. Mickey still has to pick out a tux and get it fitted, we have cake tastings..tasting for the whole menu. The florist we had canceled and the one we found I’m not sure it I like. We…”

 

“Hey. That’s why I’m here right?” Ian replied taking a sip of his beer. “You just focus on work and I’ll make sure everything else gets taken care of. We got plenty of time.”

 

“Thank you for doing this Ian. Mickey he’s...well can you see him planning a wedding?”

 

“I can’t see him doing much of anything” Ian replied honestly.

 

“Yea well you guys need to figure out how to at least pretend to get along until the weddings over, then feel free to kill each other. Mickey’s scrappy though so..”

 

“What? You sayin I’m weak now? Trust me ROTC paid off even if I didn’t join the army” Ian says leaning back in his chair and tapping his stomach with the bottom of his beer bottle.

 

Mickey leaned against the alley wall. Fuck he needed that. He wanted to punch that asshole in his smug face. Tyler might be too naive to hear the little remarks but he wasn’t. Guy thought he was better than him, thought he was just Tyler's charity case or somethin. He didn’t have a clue about their relationship. He took the a drag of his cigarette and tried to swallow his frustration. The last thing he needed was his fiance worrying about him and the fuckin wedding, he would be a nightmare. He tossed his smoke on the ground and took a deep breath before walking back inside.

He approached the table to find Tyler laughing with his friend. Ian had a wide grin in his face and for a second he thought it was refreshing to see him laugh without condescension as the motive. He sat down and pulled his napkin into his lap before he started to cut into his steak. It was colder now but still one of the best things he had ever tasted. He watched as Ian and Tyler made conversation. The two reminisced on their childhood. He wasn’t surprised Ian was from Chicago, he was Tyler's best friend. What did surprise him though was how close he lived to him, well when he still lived there. The fucking guy was one of the “Gallaghers” why he didn’t immediately put 2 & 2 together he didn’t know. It was probably the red hair that threw him off. He knew of Frank and his litter of kids. They weren’t into the type of shit his family was but they were still ghetto as fuck. The news made him want to like Ian more but then he wondered why he was such a judgy asshole if they were cut from the same cloth. So instead of joining in with his new found knowledge, he chewed his food and sat their silently drinking his beer.

 

Dinner felt disastrous at first but turned out to be just what Ian needed. He missed his friend dearly and despite his reasoning for marrying Mickey he was there to help. Tyler had been there when he needed him the most. Now it was his turn. He unpacked his clothes and couldn’t help but take another shower. His body was still sore from the plane ride and the warm water relaxed his muscles. Once he toweled off he made himself comfortable in the over sized bed and closed his eyes, He could do this. He was going to make sure this wedding went perfectly after all he was the best man.


	5. In & Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is stuck going with Ian to the tasting for the wedding.

Tyler wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t have time to plan a wedding. Ian thought that meant he needed someone there so he didn’t second guess his choices, someone to make a few phone calls to the florist while he spoke with the caterer. He could not have been more wrong. It had only been 2 weeks and he was feeling like the wedding planner. I mean why did he even have this Alex person anyways if he was the one given the agenda and told make it happen? Not that his friend was a bridezilla..not really. He was just a perfectionist and a workaholic. 

The first thing that fell into his lap what the menu. He and Tyler were supposed to meet the catering company and pick a style of cuisine, then set a date to come back and do a tasting. Tyler made it to the first appointment and chose Italian. No surprise there. The tasting however was scheduled a week later and his friend was buzzing around the house talking to a client on his phone. Mickey was sitting on the couch playing video games in an oversized t-shirt and boxers while he stood there in a grey henley with black jeans checking his watch. They had 20 minutes to make it across town in traffic to the tasting. It was too late to reschedule.

 

“Of course. No I understand I'll bring you some swatches that I think will go great with the countertops.” Tyler looked over at his friend and gave a half smile before returning to his conversation. “Oh. I see. Absolutely I agree we could redo the countertop as well, I think that’s a great idea. I have several ideas that would make the kitchen stand out...This morning? Uh..of course. I’ll see you then. Ok. Mm bye.” He shoved his cell phone in his pocket and breathed in deeply trying his best not to freak out. “Looks like Mickey’s going to be your partner in crime today. My client just refinished his countertops and we were moving to the walls but now he wants to start over. You know how it goes with art.”

 

Mickey paused his game and looked at Ian then over at his fiance “Seriously Ty? You’re the fuckin designer. Why didn’t you tell the guy you have plans?”

 

“Because I’m the designer so that means he pays me to work for him. Sorry Mick but I really need you to do this for me I can’t cancel. If we cancel then we would be lucky to get another appointment. I don't wanna do the florist until we know the food because it needs to be in theme and…”

 

Mickey set the controller down jumped up from the couch. He walked over to his fiance and rubbed his back because he knew where this was heading. Full on freak out mode and nobody wanted that. “Hey. It’s ok alright. Don’t worry about this shit so much.” he looked over to Ian. “Give me 5 minutes.” with that he turned to walk down the hallway.

 

***

 

The tasting went about as good as can be expected. They were shown several small plates of the ‘featured’ menu items. Everything from salad to sauce to the type of bread. It wasn’t that complicated it was italian food. Ian liked everything except for the olive tapenade bruschetta. His friend liked olives though so he said nothing. He expected Mickey to have more of an opinion on the menu but he just sat their eating and kept to himself. 

“This is for your wedding don’t you have any questions?”

 

Mickey looked over at Ian and shook his head. Guy still didn’t get it. “You and I both know this stupid shit is for Tys benefit. We just have to pick somethin and it will fall into place. I could give a fuck less what we eat.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes because why did he think Mickey would have any interest in his wedding? That was such a crazy idea…

 

The samples were small and left him with an appetite. They were heading home when he spoke up. He didn’t want to cook and Mickey didn’t seem to do anything but drink beer and play video games. “I’m kind of hungry. Wanna get some food?”

 

“What you have in mind?” Mickey replied looking over at the redhead

 

“Maybe a burger?” After all the fancy meals of salmon and pasta and just fine dining Tyler had treated him to in the last 2 weeks he was ready for something greasy.

 

“Burger sounds fuckin bomb.” Mickey agreed because it had been a minute. Sure he had a burger now and then but they were usually small gourmet burgers from whatever hip place his fiance found he wanted to try. “Ever been to In & Out?”

 

Ian shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t say I have. They got good burgers?” he said reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes.

 

Mickey watched as the guy placed a cigarette between his lips and rolled down the window. “Just wait. You’ll fuckin love this place man. They got this thing called animal style. Fuckin bomb.” he replied pulling out a cigarette of his own. 

 

They spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence as they smoked their cigarettes. By the time Mickey pulled up to the burger place Ian’s stomach was rumbling. The first thing he smelled was sultry aroma of crisp potatoes being fried to perfection, followed by grease and cheese. This was what he was talking about. They walked into the restaurant and it reminded him of a fancier McDonald's. The menu was simple but looked quite appetizing. He went with Mickey’s suggestion and they ended up both ordering a cheeseburger animal style. They took a seat at a booth towards the middle of the room.

Mickey attacked his food like it was a wounded animal and he was the lion. Onions and pickles rained onto his tray as he devoured his food. Ian did things a bit differently starting with the golden goodness of hot fries. They burnt his tongue in that perfectly crisp way that left you coming back for more. He took a sip of his coke then picked up his burger taking a bite, the grease soaking through the bun. “Hmm fuck” he hummed because fuck this was delicious. This was what he had been needing. It had been stressful since the day after he arrived, much more than he expected. So to be here enjoying a greasy cheeseburger in a fast food restaurant reminded him of home.

 

“You Ok there Gallagher? You and that burger need some privacy?” Mickey laughed looking up through his lashes at the man across from him.

 

Ian glanced up from his food and found himself caught in Mickey’s look. His face was smug with one brow raised and his eyes…  “I’m fine asshole.” he replied kicking Mickey under the table causing him to drop his burger.

 

“The fuck man?” Mickey replied and kicked the guy back. Ian laughed and he couldn’t help but notice his smile. It was the same one he had when he laughed at one of Tyler’s jokes. “You look like the fuckin joker when you smile like that” he said taking a sip of his soda.

 

“What wrong with that?” Ian replied taking it as a compliment. “ I think the joker is an evil genius.”

 

Mickey crossed his arms and leaned back against the booth. “So you think you’re an evil genius then?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey and felt warm under his stare. He glanced down at the table then back to the man’s blue eyes “I can be.” he replied taking a sip of his coke and popping a fry in his mouth.

 

“Hmm.” Mickey took a sip of his drink and sat there suddenly not knowing what to say.

 

Ian knew he shouldn’t ask, but he was curious. They were all gay here and it was his best friend. He didn’t know what Tyler was into, he never really shared that but looking at Mickey then his friend, he was certain he was right. He wanted to get him something for the bachelor party and who best to help him then his fiance “So can I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did.”

 

Ian playfully kicked Mickey again.

 

“Fuck off with that shit” Mickey replied trying to keep the smile from his face and failing miserably.

 

“So who does what? You know in the bedroom?”

 

So that came out of nowhere.... “I’m pretty sure that’s none of your fuckin business.” Mickey said sitting up and collecting himself.

 

Ian could tell the question made Mickey uncomfortable because of the way he sat up and the change in his face. “I wasn’t trying to be rude. I just wanted to get him somethin you know…”

  
  


“No I don’t know” 

 

Ian should have just gone with his gut. This was more awkward than he thought it would be. “I mean for the bachelor party. Like a toy…” he said glancing down at what was left of his burger.

 

Mickey licked his lips. He wasn’t ashamed to be a bottom. He fucking loved it, he just didn’t go broadcasting that shit. If Ian bought Tyler a dildo or somethin else to shove up there it would be a waste of money. Only he used toys and that wasn’t what he used.

“Don’t waste your money. That’s not his thing”

 

Ian looked curiously at the man as he popped another fry in his mouth. “Toys or…”

 

“Christ Ian. You gotta know everything?” Mickey said twirling his straw. He didn’t know why this was so weird but it was..whatever, he wasn’t a bitch. “He tops man. There’s no reason to waste your money on shit he won’t use. By him a fuckin cd or somethin” he replied taking a sip of his drink.

 

Wow. Tyler was a top...not what Ian pictured to begin with but…

He let his eyes trail over Mickey letting them land on the tattooed hand holding his drink... Really?

He could not picture this guy as a bottom. His demeanor, the way he looked, how he spoke. Everything about him was demanding like he would surely be a power hungry top. He wasn’t though..Mickey was a bottom.

 

Mickey could feel Ian’s eyes on him so he glanced up taking another sip of his drink. The man averted his eyes then slowly looked back at him. He could see the surprise in his face and he didn’t like that “Don’t look at me like that” he said rubbing his nose “Likin what I like don’t make me a bitch.”

 

No it didn’t. Not one bit. It made him intriguing. Suddenly Ian wanted to learn more, see what else Mickey had hidden under his cut off sleeves. His eyes seemed bluer now as they stared silently at each other.

“I wasn’t thinking that.” he said after several minutes then reached down to grab the last bite of his burger.

 

“No? What were you thinkin then? Clearly you got somethin to say so fuckin say it.”

 

“Nothing I promise just surprised is all” Ian replied. He looked at his phone. They didn’t have anywhere to go but his room was sounding nice right about now. “We should probably get goin.”

He stood up from the table and Mickey’s eyes followed him as he walked to dump his tray in the trash. After a few seconds Mickey did the same and they made their way to the car.

 

Mickey was actually thinking for a moment this situation wouldn’t completely suck. He had to spend an ungodly amount of time with his fiance's friend, it would be nice if they got along. Things were going good then the guy had to fuck it up by bringing up stupid shit that didn’t concern him. To make matters worse he was avoiding eyes contact like his ass would turn into stone or something. He knew how he looked. He also knows plenty of guys that were rough around the edges who took it up the ass, it wasn’t that fuckin random. He started the car and looked over at Ian who was scrolling through his phone, eyes glued to the brightly lit screen trying to avoid him. Fuck this. He was not about to have this awkward fucking car ride.

“I don’t know what your problem is man. So I like what I like. The fuck is wrong with that hmm?” he said sucking his lip between his teeth.

 

Ian looked up from his phone at Mickey who was clearly as uncomfortable as he was.

“There’s nothing wrong with that Mick. I honestly just didn’t see you as a bottom” he looked back as his phone “The only way I could see that as a problem is that now I find you a lot more...” he trailed off not wanting to tell him that the thought of him bottoming for him was racing through his mind.

 

“More what?” Mickey leaned in awaiting an answer.

 

Ian turned looking over at Mickey who was much closer than he anticipated. He let out a shaky laugh “More...I don’t know man just..” he ran a hand through his hair “Just forget about it k. Pretend I didn’t say anything” word vomit started flowing from his mouth “So you bottom that’s cool. I don’t do that personally but I know a lot of people who like it” he stopped when he realized he sounded like an idiot. He was making a mess of this whole conversation. He needed a rewind button.

 

Ian was rambling then suddenly fell silent. The guys was awkwardly playing with his hands and glancing over at the window. “You know Gallagher you’re kinda cute when you get all anxious and shit..” What? Why did he say that? He didn’t talk like that, not even to his fiance. Mickey Milkovich did not use the word ‘cute’. 

 

Ian looked at Mickey and couldn’t help the blush as it crept across his face. Mickey’s blue eyes were fixed on his and for a moment everything seemed to stand still. His heart started to race as his palms began to sweat.

 

Mickey could feel it, this sudden pull to the man in front of him. He licked his lips then let his body take over leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. What happened next was like lightning. Ian reached out and ran his finger through his hair pulling him down into the kiss. Their tongues danced playfully until he found his mouth sucking on freckled skin with a hard on pressing against his jeans. He reached his hand down and rest it on Ian’s thigh.

 

Ian craned his neck back letting Mickey bite at his skin. He felt the older mans hand sliding up his thigh until.. “Fuck what are we doing?” he shouted pushing Mickey away when his hand palmed his dick through his jeans.

 

“Shit man. I’m..” Fuck just fuck. How did that happen? What the hell? “I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking I’m..”

 

“No it’s my fault too.” Ian said quickly noticing how Mickey was starting to tear himself up. It takes two to tango, he knew this. “Let’s just agree to NEVER talk about it again. OK.” He said clearing his throat and rolling down the window and reaching for precious nicotine to calm his nerves.

 

“Uh..yea that sound like a fuckin plan.” Mickey replied starting the car. He was aiming for less awkward but that shit was out the window. He quickly glanced over at Ian before returning his focus to the road. He wanted to erase that kiss from his mind but as he drove in silence it was all he could think about. He was not a cheater. He did not cheat. Tyler was good to him and Ian was his best friend for fucks sake..but his lips were...no fuck that. His lips and his face were stupid, just like this whole fucking situation. If Tyler didn’t work so goddamn much he wouldn’t even be in this position. Fuck. “Can I get one of those, finished mine” He looked over at the cigarette in Ian’s mouth.

 

“Sure.” Ian pulled out a smoke and handed it to the other man. The tips of Mickey’s fingers brushed against his hand when he grabbed it. He quickly pulled his hand back and started scrolling through his phone. He could always get lost in instagram. He liked to follow cat memes and random political jokes. He wasn’t political himself but he found some of the art and debates humorous. He found his gaze slowly drifting from the screen in his hands to the man sitting next him. His eyes circled around Mickey’s face and landed on his lips as he took a drag from his cigarette. He felt hot again and looked away. Jesus Ian!  Like come on man this is your best friends fiance. You don’t even like him remember? He’s an ass. He has a nice ass..no. Think of Tyler..just think of anything other than what you’re thinking. He breathed out a heavy sigh turning off the display on his phone and leaning back in his seat closing his eyes.

 

Mickey ignored the frustrated sound from beside him with only one goal in mind, getting to his house as soon as fuckin possible. They had about 5 minutes before they would pull up to the driveway and that seemed way too fuckin long. 

 

Mickey pulled into the driveway and parked the car. They both sat there in silence before Ian’s eyes ventured to the side to once again meet with the deep blue of Mickey’s.

 

“Ahem” Mickey said clearing his throat and breaking the eye contact that was filling the air with a certain tension that was best avoided. He pushed open the car door, then shut it as he walked up the driveway and started up the stairs. He heard Ian’s door shut and knew he was behind him. He took several deep breaths collecting himself and unlocking the door before stepping inside the empty house. 

 


	6. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler begs Ian to take his place on date night.

It had been 3 days since the kiss and Mickey still felt awkward around Ian. He tried his best to avoid any situation that would leave the two of them together. He wasn’t stupid, he couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. Ian’s mouth against his just felt right..no. He was crazy. The guy was a jerk. He didn’t even know why he kissed him in the first place, there was just somethin there and he couldn’t stop it.

 

Tonight Mickey was supposed to go with his fiance to check out a local band for the reception. Like everything else he really didn’t care but it was important to Tyler so he would do it. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to some quality time together. Tyler was like his best friend that’s why this whole thing worked. The more he thought about live music, good company, and a beer sounded pretty good.

 

****

 

“Please Ian. I know it’s last minute” Tyler begged his friend over the phone. He had set up a date for him and Mickey to check out this up and coming band, but his client was demanding more of his time than he anticipated. Ian was there to help with the wedding, this was wedding related but more like a date night, and he didn’t want to stand his fiance up.

 

“I’m not goin on your date dude” Ian replied and rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was to be alone with Mickey. He’d been doing a good job avoiding him so far. He shouldn’t even be attracted to the guy he was a fucking asshole. He took a drag of his cigarette. “Why don’t you just do a different night?”

 

“You don’t get it. I really want this band but more importantly I already told Mickey. Please Ian. Be the batman to my robin.”

 

“Jesus really, you’re gonna go there? Not cool man.” he sighed and tossed his cigarette over the veranda. “Fine but tomorrow I’m not doing shit. I don’t care if the sky is falling.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Mm hmm. Have fun with your client. I have to get ready for my date.”

 

“My hero”

 

****

 

Mickey couldn’t fuckin believe it. This was supposed to be some sort of date or whatever but again Tyler had to work. Whatever that was fine, he was used to that. He knew Tyler had a demanding career. What he wasn’t fine with is instead of rescheduling like any sane person his fiance decided to send his best fuckin friend is his stead. He really didn’t want to spend this much time with Ian. 

He rolled his eyes because speak of the devil, there walking towards him looking just a frustrated was one Ian Gallagher.

 

This is not how Ian was hoping to spend his evening. Of course he would do whatever his friend needed him to do but an evening with Mickey just wasn’t appealing. The bar they were at is called Henry’s. What’s up with people naming bars actual names. If he owned a bar it’s be like Tsunami or something. He would never call it Ian’s. Tyler told him they were checking out some band named Dark and Twisty. He laughed to himself cause it sounds ridiculous but totally something Tyler would like. He walked up to an annoyed looking Mickey. 

“So you as excited for this as I am?”

 

Mickey took a sip off his beer. "That obvious huh? I'd rather be playin video games then standin here listen to Dark and Twisty. Like come on what the fuck kind of name is that?"

  
  


Ian laughed.“Ha feelings mutual” he ordered a beer as well then sipped on it. They stood there in awkward silence until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He sighed then turned to Mickey “You really want a band called Dark and Twisty playing for your wedding? I love Tyler but his taste in music can be questionable sometimes”

 

"Like I said before Gallagher, don’t really fuckin care" Mickey replied. "If I did though I’d chose somethin more along the lines of Godsmack or Tool not this emo shit."

 

“How romantic Mickey. Maybe Godsmack could play Love-Hate-Sex-Pain as your first dance” Ian laughed then drank his beer. He liked Godsmack too but it’s not exactly wedding music. Clearly both his best friend and his fiance had unorthodox taste. “Oh you guys could do a mashup” sarcasm dripping with every word. He didn’t know why but Mickey turned him into an asshole.

 

Mickey set down his beer and turned to the redhead who had a smug look on his face. “OK first of all  _ Ian  _ that’s a great fuckin song. Let’s just make that clear now. Second I don’t need your sarcastic ass comments. What you think more like fuckin Taylor Swift? Fuckin pussy shit.”

 

“What you don’t think Love Story would be the perfect song for you two?” Ian placed his hands in the air like he’s showing a picture “I can see it know. Tyler in his tux” he looked over at Mickey and smirks “You in your dress. Cause let’s face it you do have really nice legs” he laughed doubling over cause of the look on Mickey’s face. If looks could kill.

 

Mickey rubbed his nose and licked his lips “Say that again I’m gonna kick your fuckin ass” he threatened. “If anyone would wear a fuckin dress it would be Ty.” He scoffed and took a sip of his beer. Fuckin dick. The awkward silence was back and he hated that as much as this fuckin band. “So you obviously know Taylor Swift, care to share anymore of your favorite songs Gallagher?” he said with a smirk.

 

Ian took a sip of his beer pondering and glanced at Mickey remembering he was actually supposed to answer the question “Oh songs hmm. I like Korn especially the song Coming Undone. Might sound weird but if I’m in a shitty mood that song can usually cheer me up. I like Lovin Touchin Squeezin by Journey cause why not? Honestly I like a lot of stuff” he paused “Except country. Just can’t get into it. What about you”

 

This was the second time Ian surprised Mickey. He thought for sure he would like country. I mean look at him. “Korn huh? I like your style. Not gonna lie pegged you for a boot scootin boogie kind of guy.” He only knew that song because a passenger wanted to listen to country and he wanted a fuckin tip. End of story. He looked over to the bartender then over at Ian. “Want another one?” he pointed to the empty glass next to the redhead.

 

“Sure if you’re buying” Ian shrugged “And just so you know I’m more of an Achy Breaky Heart kind of guy” he nudged Mickey’s shoulder with his own. “Gotta love those shitty one hit wonders that no one gives a fuck about now”

 

Mickey laughed as a smile crept across his face. “Dude don’t get me started on that shit. Sometimes I wonder how some fuckin bands even get airtime.” He handed Ian his beer “Like that one band” he took a sip of his beer. “You know the one from the fuckin Shrek movies..Smashmouth. They had like 3 fuckin songs.”

 

“Really? I thought they only had the one on Shrek” Ian tilted his beer toward Mickey “What about Blue by Eifel 65. That was the shit when I was younger. Everyone knew it and wondered what the actual words were. Then as soon as it came it went. Now nobody gives a fuck”

 

“Nah man Smash Mouth had like 3 songs in general..I think who fuckin knows.” Mickey reached for his smokes then remembered they were inside. Fuck. He took a good size chug of his beer to make up for his lack of nicotine. “I remember that fuckin song though. I always thought they were sayin I’m in need of a guy.” He laughed at the thought. “Fuckin A man, music sure has changed” Why did he say that? He sounded like an old man? He downed the rest of his beer and ordered another one.

He and Ian sat at the bar talking about one hit wonders for the next hour. There were actually a lot he forgot about, Hammertime, I’m Too Sexy, Never Gonna Give you up. That one made him almost choke on his beer when Ian sang a verse to try and jog his memory. By far the best one was Who Let the Dogs Out. When Ian brought that one up he and the redhead next to him, mind you about 3 beers deep, loudly spoke the chorus “ Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who?!”

 

Mickey was actually having a really good time despite his earlier reservations. He finished his beer and decided it was time to step it up. “Tequila” he said to the bartender gesturing between him and Ian. Right about now he was glad he took and UBER. He was expecting his fiance to drive, but it worked out because Ian had to take one here too since Tyler had the car.

 

The bartender poured them each a shot of Patron. He grabbed his and the lime that was wedged on the side then turned to look at Ian. “Bottoms up”  

 

“Mmm always” Ian said winking at Mickey. He licked the salt, downed his shot, then sucked on the lime slice. “Whoo holy shit that’s good” fuck he forgot how much he loved tequila. Mickey was smiling at him and he couldn’t help but return it. “Want another? I’ll buy this time”

 

Mickey caught the wink from the younger man and couldn’t help himself. “I’m down.” he said and licked his lips, “Go ahead and top em off Gallagher.” He could see Ian blush slightly which he had to admit was a little bit cute. “What?”

 

“Nothin” Ian grinned biting his lip. He signaled the bartender for two more shots. He accepted the two drinks handed to him. “Alright Mick ready to see who can get fucked up first?” he handed him the shot “I’m betting it will be you if I have any say” he smirked then lick, drank, and sucked the lime. The whole time imagining it was something else he was sucking.

 

“Watch it” Mickey replied with a devious smile. “I bet I can take you Gallagher, been around longer than your ass. Built up my tolerance.”

 

“Okay grandpa” Ian gave him a lopsided grin “Don’t want you to go breakin a hip. Gotta keep that ass in working order” he lifted his eyebrows “Be a shame if it went to waste” 

 

“Hmph..You don’t have to worry bout that man.” he replied. “I’m not that old.” Fuck. he really needed a cigarette. “You wanna go for smoke?”

Ian laughed and visibly checked him out. That just happened. “Come on Gingerbread. I need some fuckin nicotine.”

 

Ian followed Mickey out to the patio. He surprised himself when he checked the guy out. He couldn’t stop himself it just kinda happened. He pressed a cigarette between his lips lighting it. “You really call me Gingerbread? Why cause I’m so adorable and sweet”

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey scoffed but there was no venom in his voice. “It’s cause you’re fuckin ginger man.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and they continued to talk shit to each other. This time though it was playful and fun. Mickey was laughing and smiling at him. He found himself being drawn to that smile saying more and more things to keep it on the older mans face. He thought tonight would suck but Mickey wasn’t bad, he was actually pretty cool...and yea he was maybe a little cute too, but he tried to block out that thought.

 

*****

 

They talked shit about the band the whole way home. The UBER driver was cool and let them smoke if both windows were rolled down. Mickey lit up a cigarette taking a drag then passed it to Ian who smiled and took it from him. He couldn’t help the way his eyes 

trace over Ian’s body, he was really fuckin hot. “Gimme that” he said snatching his cigarette back after Ian decided to try and claim it for his own. He took the last couple drags and threw it out the window before reaching for another one. Technically Ian smoked his cigarette. He flipped open his pack and felt an elbow to his side. “Ow what the fuck?” he snapped pushing the younger boy.

 

“You just smoked dude.” Ian replied reaching for the pack of cigarettes. The driver turned onto their street abruptly and an innocent grab turned into him on Mickey’s lap. That’s why you should always wear seat belts, so you don’t end up on your friends fiance like Ian was.

 

Mickey looked into blown out green eyes as Ian sat up from his lap. He didn’t think and reached forward pulling him into a kiss. It was drunk and sloppy and he didn’t want it to stop. He ran his fingers through Ian’s hair sucking on his top lip. They were brought to reality by the sound of a loud cough. “Fuck.” He pushed Ian off his lap and the younger man looked just as embarrassed. He averted his eyes then glanced up to see the driver was staring at them in the mirror waiting for them to get out of the car. “Alright we’re goin.” He exited the car. He had to walk slowly but he could still walk. He made his way up the stairs, looking behind him every few seconds at the redhead.

 

Ian followed Mickey inside and couldn’t deny the fact his eyes were glued to his ass. He shut the door slowly then looked over to where Mickey was standing. The man set his keys down on the entryway table. 

 

Mickey could feel Ian’s eyes on him and looked up “Look man. Let’s not make thi..” He was cut off by Ians lips crashing into his, and strong arms pushing him back into the wall. “Hmm” he hummed eyes closed into the kiss as his hands reached down to unzip his jeans quickly pulling them down along with his boxers. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but lust in the younger man’s eyes as he flipped him around pressing his face against the cool plaster. “Fuck” he sighed spreading his legs overrun by his own need and one too many shots of tequila.

 

Ian unbuckled his belt then clumsily unbuttoned his pants letting them drop to the ground. He pulled down his boxers, his dick was already leaking with anticipation. He cupped Mickey’s firm round ass in his hands and lined himself against his entrance pressing in. “Jesus” he groaned as Mickey’s ass swallowed his dick. He stuck his hand out against the wall to brace himself as he pulled out and thrust back in. “Fuck Mickey” he moaned.

 

“Shut up and move!” Mickey snapped and licked his lips. Ian increased his pace and started fucking him fast and hard against the wall. “Mm harder..”

 

Ian slammed up into Mickey pressing his free hand into his back and gripping his shirt tightly. “Feels so fucking good” he groaned then leaned down capturing Mickey’s neck with with his lips and sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Fuuck” Mickey gasped closing his eyes as Ian’s lips claimed his skin.“Uh..fuck” He moved a hand from the wall to grab his neglected dick. He squeezed and began to pump back and forth feverishly.

 

Ian balled Mickey’s shirt in his hand and pulled down roughly causing the mans head to tip backwards giving him more access to his neck. He bit and sucked his way to Mickey’s mouth pulling his lip between his teeth then closing the distance between for a brief moment before returning to his supple skin. “Mickey,” he sighed breathlessly as he thrust into him. He could feel the warmth building in his body. “I’m gonna cum” he groaned then captured Mickey’s mouth in his once again hungrily.

 

Ian was sucking on Mickey’s tongue and biting his lip. “Hmm.” He opened his eyes as he felt his hand fill with the warm release.

 

Ian felt Mickey’s muscles contract around him bringing him over the edge. 

“Shiiit.” Hot streams of cum were filling up Mickey’s ass as he collapsed on the older mans back to catch his breath.

 

Ian’s dead weight and the mess on his hand snapped him back into reality. “Holy fuck. Get the fuck off me!” Mickey huffed pushing off against the wall. “Fuck!” he shouted in disbelief. He pulled off his shirt and wiped off his hands. “What the fuck man?”

 

Mickey was staring at Ian with accusing eyes. “I know I don’t know… just..” Ian stammered unable to fully comprehend the events that just unfolded. “You can’t tell Tyler.” he blurted out causing Mickey’s eyes to become wide as saucers.

 

“No shit. Why would that even be a fuckin question?” Mickey rolled his eyes in annoyance as he zipped his pants. He rubbed his knuckle against his nose and stuck out his hand to block Ian or himself from getting any closer. “That can NEVER happen again, you hear me?” 

 

“It shouldn’t have happened to begin with” Ian replied as he finishes buckling his belt. “I’m sorry Mickey..it was like one moment you wer..”

 

“Stop. Were both fuckin assholes here. You fucked  _ me _ remember” Mickey countered and shook his head. “Not a fuckin word.”

 

“Yea..um I’m gonna go shower and...” Ian trailed off and slowly walked over to the stairs.

 

“Yea whatever.” Mickey replied. He didn’t give a fuck what Ian did he just needed him to leave.

 

“God fuckin damnit” Mickey shouted to the empty room kicking the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. What the fuck was wrong with him. Tyler had been nothing but nice to him, never once judging him after their first encounter and how did he repay him? He fucked his best fuckin friend. He pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, then chugged it. What the fuck man. That was never going to happen again. Not a chance. He didn’t know how it happened this time. There that sudden sexual tension and it just took over and melted his brain. Fucking Gallagher, he knew this would happen. This is why he didn’t want to fuckin hang out with Ian. It was OK. It was a one time thing, he wasn’t a cheater. He cared for Tyler he really did...he didn’t love him. Not like that at least but he would never do anything to hurt him. Fucking his best man would do exactly that.

 

****

 

Never again. That’s what Ian said as he washed his body, trying to feel clean. God he felt disgusting. He wasn’t planning on any of this, jesus he didn’t even like Mickey!

It was like after that kiss something changed and he was overcome with this primal urge. When they locked eyes again in the car, the need, the lust, the fucking craving for skin against skin took over. The next thing he knows Mickey is pushing him away and he’s left feeling like an asshole. Rightfully. He fucked his best friends fiance against a wall, I mean who does that? Ugh. Never again.

 


	7. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You an only avoid someone for so long when you live in the same house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, didn't feel right with other parts. xo

Ian did everything humanly possible to avoid Mickey without alerting his friend to his discomfort. Luckily Tyler was always working so he would usually only see him for a few hours in the morning. As soon as he left he would go upstairs and stay in his room. The same for the evenings, Tyler would come home and he would hang out for a few hours, avoiding any eye contact with Mickey, then excuse himself upstairs. He made sure to sit in the chair instead of the couch with his friend. Honestly it was hard being around him too. Mickey at least seemed to be on the same page only saying what was necessary to keep Tyler from asking questions. This went on for about a week. So far so good. Just a few more weeks and he would never have to see Mickey again say the one time a year he came to visit his friend. That would be the end of it.

 

Well that was a nice plan but it’s not what happened. 

 

Ian tried, god knows he tried his best to distance himself but as fate would have it he ran into Mickey again. Yup. Except this time he was wet from the shower and water was dripping down his chest, his towel wrapped securely around his middle. He should have shut his fucking door but he had the whole upstairs and so far it seemed pretty private. When he opened the bathroom door he heard a faint ‘Fuck’ he turned to see Mickey standing there in sweats and no shirt staring at him with a stack of towels in his hand.

 

“What are you doing up here Mickey?”

 

Mickey’s eyes were drinking in the drops of water glistening off of Ian’s chest and sliding down his cheek. His mouth went dry. “I uh..towels.” he stammered.  _ Get it together man fuck!... _

 

“I was..there were no towels downstairs so I was grabbing some from” Mickey pointed to the linen closet in the wall dumbly.  _ Fuck _ . He dropped the towels on the floor and slowly stepped into the guest bedroom.

 

“Towels are important.” Ian replied quickly. “Gotta be able to dry off and you know dry your hair and stuff, don’t wanna get a cold..” fuck he sounded like an idiot. He felt like his brain was short circuiting the closer Mickey got to him. “I like towels any kind really..” he could feel his pulse speeding up as his heart thumped against his chest.

 

As Mickey’s feet brought him closer to the half naked redhead he couldn’t help but think how fucking cute he was when he was nervous. He stood inches away from Ian as the man rambled on about towles. “Do you ever shut up?” he said softly pressing a finger to his lips. Ian was frozen but his eyes lit up fixed on his. He pulled back his finger then leaned up gently kissing Ian’s soft lips.

He felt hand’s slide under his sweats and squeeze his ass firmly pulling him closer. He looped his fingers inside the elastic band of his sweats and pushed them down his legs stepping out and kicking them across the floor. Ian gripped his waist then he was being pushed down onto the bed, the younger man falling down next to him. He brought his hand up to Ian’s cheek bringing their lips together once more feeling an electricity run through his body as Ian’s hand slid down his thigh. He reached for the towel that hiding the rest of Ian’s perfectly toned body.

 

“Mick” Ian sighed into the older mans mouth, regretfully moving his hand back. “We can’t do this.”

 

Mickey slowly pulled back from this kiss looking in Ian’s green eyes. “Tell me to go then.”

 

_ Fuck. _ Ian pulled Mickey back into the kiss and rolled on top of him. “We’re going to hell” he replied fully believing each word because in that moment he wanted to fuck Mickey and didn’t care how wrong it was. He wanted to explore every inch of his body and hear him call out his name as he pounded him into the mattress...yea they were playing with fire and he was ready to light the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh !


	8. Who New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who new to people who hated each other could fall so fast?

Mickey didn’t see this happening. He never pictured himself being a cheater but it had been several weeks since whatever this was started up with Ian. At first it was just sex, a mutual attraction. Ian was hot and demanding and fuck he knew how to handle him. He would press him against the wall, throw him on the bed, bend him over the couch. Ian gave him everything he wanted. What he wasn’t expecting was to start liking the guy. No that was not supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to end up laying next to each other in Ian’s bed after several rounds of satisfying sex sharing a cigarette and laughing about how uptight the florist was.

 

They had been going over the flower arrangement and Mickey had two choices Lillies or Azaleas. He wasn’t a fucking botanist and he really could give a fuck less about fucking flowers. So when he picked Tulips instead or Peonies..whatever the fuck they were.. The florist was sure to let him know in her discrete way how wrong his decision was. Sticking her nose in the air and making small little comments. He was used to that, being looked down on. Tyler was Southside sure but he had changed and accepted the lavish upper class lifestyle and this was a very upper class Floral shop. He hated to admit it was intimidating, he was a Milkovich he knew jack shit about fuckin flowers. Ian however was quick to point out to the women that this was Mickey’s wedding and that she had a problem with the flower choice they could just take their business elsewhere. Of course the women corrected herself, but now she was overly nice, thanking them and encouraging them when they flipped through the catalog.

 

“That bitch was somethin else man.” Mickey scoffed and shook his head. “I’m the client right so shut the fuck up ‘Tulips are great if you’re going for the minimalist look.’” He said in a mocking tone using finger quotes. He ran his hand over Ian chest admiring how perfectly sculpted it he was. “Hmm bitch changed her tone real quick though thanks to you. Fuckin tough guy.” he laughed softly.

 

Ian caught Mickey’s hand and laced their fingers together. He kissed his knuckles then pulled his hand so Mickey followed laying on top of him. “And don’t you forget it” he kissed the tip of his nose then ran his other hand up and down Mickey’s back “She was a bitch though. We should leave her a bad review on yelp. Crumble her business” he crinkled his brow and purses his lips. “Leave her in complete ruin for ever pissing off Mickey Milkovich” he vowed in the most theatrical voice he could.

 

“Yea gonna take her down with the power of words Gallagher?” Mickey grinned kissing Ian’s neck. “Be like the bitch on White Girls and write a letter. Have a total BF?”

 

Ian shifted under the brunette. Mickey knew how much he loved when he kissed his neck. “A BF has nothing on a GF.” Mickey looked at him questionably. “A Gallagher fit. Nobody throws fits like a Gallagher. My sister Debbie, now she can throw a fuckin fit” he brought his hands to Mickey’s waist. “Maybe you’ll meet her one day” he paused and wanted to suck back those words. Mickey wouldn’t meet his family. This couldn’t be that. There was a moment of awkward silence before he rushed forward and kissed the older man. He put all his neediness in that kiss and when they pulled apart he pushed the moment away. “Did I ever tell you she once stole a baby” he chuckled “Maybe I’ll have her write the letter. Then the florist wouldn’t judge anyone ever again”  
  
Mickey face turned up into a smile and he laughed softy. He was just drawn to the younger man. He was funny and smart. Ian had so much baggage for being only 23. He knew as he listened to Ian speak that they were getting closer. They went from sitting next to each other on the couch with Ian’s hand on his thigh to laughing at TV with his head on Ian’s chest, the sound of his heart soothing away the nagging voice in his head telling him this was wrong. It was wrong though, he knew it. Ian did too. Each day he spent with Ian, made each night with Tyler that much harder. His conscious danced the line between not caring and hating himself. 

When Ian’s warm body pressed up against him or his tongue slipped into his mouth, nothing else seemed to matter. They were in their own little bubble where no one could touch them and they could joke around, tease each other and sometimes just lay together quietly.

 

*****

 

After the first month Ian was falling and he couldn’t stop it. Not only was Mickey amazing in bed but under his brash, I don’t give a fuck demeanor he was really very sweet.  He had a smile that lit up the room and he found himself getting lost in his eyes. Between Tyler working all the times and the wedding plans he and Mickey had plenty of time to spend together. It was one thing when they were just stealing a quick fuck but then what would be a florist appointment or a simple tux fitting started turning into a date. He didn’t even know Mickey could shoot a gun so

when Mickey suggested the gun range he was more than willing to go. He was a damn good shot. He didn’t usually go to ranges, normally he lined up beer cans in the alley but he still kicked ass. He has only been to a range once and that was when he was in ROTC. He loved it though. The atmosphere, the smell of gunpowder in the air, and the headphones to ensure you could hear tomorrow are so sexy. This range was pretty basic. Long stretch of nothing until the target at the end. They had an area where clay discs would be catapulted into the air. The goal was to lift the shotgun you had up into the air and shoot it smashing it to bits. That was one of his favorite things to do. There’s something very satisfying about watching it explode and turn into dust. They decided to rent a 9mm gun and do the targets first. The gun looked almost police issued. Made him feel all official. He adjust his headgear then took the safety off. He smirked at Mickey before adjusting his stance. 

“You ready to see how a real man shoots Mick” he bit his lip and closed one eye squeezing the trigger. The gun snapped back and he got the outer ring of the target almost missing. “Damn”

 

Mickey licked his lips and smiled."Impressive Gallagher. Now how bout we stop fuckin around I'll show you how it's done." He'd shot a gun, usually under the tracks at beer bottles back home. There had been a few other times but we won't get into that, things were different now. Ian rolled his eyes and passed him the gun. He lined up his shot and squeezed the trigger. "Fuck!" He slapped the side of the column.

 

“Hmm well then that’s how it’s done” Ian nodded mocking the man besides him. He grinned wide at his grumpy face “Ok here goes nothing” he shot once hitting closer to the center then again getting in the small ring right by the bullseye. “Beat that shit” he could feel it. All that gun training coming back. It was nice winning but it was even better seeing the adorably frustrated look on Mickey’s face.

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey said playfully grabbing the gun and taking a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes and focused in on the target before firing a shot landing only a few inches from Ian’s. God damn it. This is what LA did to him, he couldn’t even hit a fuckin bullseye. “This shit is stupid.” he huffed setting the gun down. “Let’s shoot some shot guns, wanna see shit fuckin explode.” He turned to Ian “You down?”

 

Ian nodded and they walked over to the other side of the range. The spent the rest of the day talking shit and shooting at the discs shot into the air. Mickey actually had a pretty good aim on a moving target. He beat him even though no one was really keeping score, they were just having a good time enjoying each others company. He never wanted it to end

  
  
  
He couldn’t help it, once he took the time Mickey was easy to talk to. The way he carried himself was now sexy and authoritative rather than vulgar and disrespectful like thought in the beginning. He felt like he could be himself around like he could relax and not worry for once what people were thinking. Now the wedding was less than 2 weeks away and he didn’t know what to do. He knew this would happen. He knew Mickey wasn’t his and eventually would be taken from him. It’s like the saying if you love something set it free. Too bad in this rhyme Mickey won’t be coming back. He didn’t know if he would be able to do it knowing that.


	9. We Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to be realistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies I'm posting in chapters but the whole fic. xoxo

Mickey went to bed the night before knowing what needed to happen. He was getting married in 12 days. This thing with Ian needed to stop. He had feelings for Ian but Tyler came first. He was his fiance and his friend. If he had to choose who’s heart to break it would be Ian’s and his own. 

They were getting dressed after a particularly rough round of sex leaving his ass and his heart sore. Instead of lying down next to the redhead he climbed out of bed and bent down to grab his pant’s from the floor.

 

“You wonder why I can’t keep my hands off you with an ass like that” Ian laughed raising his arms behind his head crossing them. ”Mickey’s got back”

 

Mickey let out a small laugh then swallowed thickly. He really didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want this thing with Ian to stop, he’d never felt this way before. He had to though, it was the right thing. He drew in a long breath and turned to Ian. “This can’t happen again.” he said his eyes surveying his stretched out body. “I’m gettin married in 12 fuckin days man.”

 

Ian’s smile faded and his breath quickened. This was it. This was the moment the best thing in his life would be taken from him. It had only been 7 weeks but they were the best weeks of his life. Who would have thought the man that drove him insane and left a bitter taste in his mouth when he first arrived would be the same person to make his heart feel complete now?

“Yea I know. It’s just..”

 

“What?” Mickey said as he pulled on his shirt. “Just what Ian? You didn’t really think this was goin somewhere did you?” I mean sure Mickey felt it too but let’s be realistic here. They both knew this day was coming. 

 

“Well no.” Ian slowly slid on his shirt. What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t exactly say ‘hey leave my best friend and be with me’ that would make him the biggest asshole in history and depending on the audience he probably already was. “Fuck I don’t know what I thought” he sighed.

 

"We both knew what this was when it started." Mickey defended. He already felt guilty but Ian's face was making it worse. "This was nothing more than a stupid mistake so don't act like I'm the asshole here"

 

“Yea you’re right a stupid fucking mistake” Ian agreed and clenched his jaw. If Mickey wanted to pretend that’s all it was then that’s what he would do. “Honestly it probably shouldn’t have started in the first place” he looked away “Not fuckin worth it” he didn’t believe that for a second.

 

Mickey scoffed not knowing how to respond. Ian was under his skin. The look on his face, the dimness in his eyes, everything at this moment was eating at him and it was Ian’s fuckin fault. He’s the one who came out here. He could have handled this shit on his own. If the fuckin guy had turned down his fiance then none of this shit would have happened. He rubbed his knuckle against his nose. “You know If your ass wouldn’t have come out here in the first place we wouldn’t even be havin this fuckin conversation.” he snapped in frustration. “You were supposed to help with things and now look what happened. For fucks sake I’m getting married”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled shaking his head. That’s Mickey’s angle? It’s his fault. Maybe it is his fault. They wouldn’t be hurting if he hadn’t come out here, but he couldn’t say no to Tyler. If Mickey just kept his hands to himself. “Oh please Mickey fuck off with that shit. If you woulda kept your hands to yourself we wouldn’t be here” he crossed his arms against his chest “In case you forgot you kissed me first” god he felt like a child playing the blame game. He wasn’t sure how Mickey was actually feeling but the slight downturn of his mouth showed he wasn’t as unaffected as he was trying to act.

 

Mickey knew Ian was right. He kissed him in the car and he took those steps into the younger mans room even when the voice in his head was telling him turn back. He drowned that voice with the taste of Ian’s lips against his never looking back. “It doesn’t really matter how it happened it fuckin happened. We’re done alright.” he walked towards the door trying to ignore the ache in his heart as he said the next thing. “Just do what you were brought here to do. Be the best man, say your fuckin speech, party the night away. Do whatever you gotta do but just stay the fuck away from me”

 

Ian felt his chest tighten as the older man slipped out the door. Mickey was right. He was here for a reason, to help plan his friends wedding not fucking crash it. He fell back against his pillow. What the fuck was he doing? Why did he feel his heart breaking as Mickey disappeared, that wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this shit. Well it was done now.

He would be the best man. He would watch as his best friend and the love of his life walked down the aisle and committed themselves to each other. Like Mickey said, he would give the speech. He would lie through his teeth and tell the world how happy he was for the newlyweds even if each word burned his tongue. He would do it for Tyler because he fucking deserved it. He had been in his corner for as long as he could remember, if anyone deserved a happy ending it was Tyler Paris. As for him, when the wedding was over he would fly back to Chicago. He would erase his memories of this whole thing with whiskey and weed. That’s how the Gallagher’s solved their problems. He rubbed at his brow in frustration, if there was ever a time he wanted to just disappear. It was now.

 


	10. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian admits something to Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that inspired the fic, also one of my faves. I knew the moment i got the prompt this was going to be my inspiration. xo
> 
> Ps Rhonda is a real pansexual nightclub in LA

 

Mickey was faking it. Sure before he wasn’t in love but it was still natural. He and his fiance still had chemistry. Tyler was the only one he thought really understood him even if he didn’t fit into his bojua lifestyle. Then he met Ian. Fuckin prick. That’s what he thought, guy had a pretentious air about him and just rubbed him the wrong way. How was he supposed to know that fuckin redhead was going to break through layers he didn’t even fuckin know he had. He didn’t cuddle not really, maybe a few minutes here and there but it was too intimate and he didn’t feel that way with Tyler. The man never complained, he would just tease him playfully. With Ian he wanted to lay in bed and talk until he fell asleep next to him and woke up to his face the next morning. He didn’t though, instead he woke up to a face he loved but brought him nothing but shame. Each time Tyler touched him he imagined it was someone else. 

 

They didn’t talk anymore. Not really. Mickey would see Ian during the day but he kept his distance. A part of him wished the younger man would approach him again but he pushed that thought deep down and would move about his day. The wedding was one week away. He’d never felt so torn in his life. He had to talk himself out of telling Tyler. Sure it was the right thing to do but was it? Why put him through that pain if he didn’t need to. This was his burden to carry and he would do it.

 

****

 

Ian fucking hated this. He figured it would be hard but he would get over Mickey. It was too soon right?  There was no way his feelings were more than just lust. 

It was harder than he thought. He didn’t notice certain things in the beginning. Even when they started seeing each other he didn’t let it phase him. Somehow though, now that he was no longer able to comfort himself with Mickey’s presence behind closed doors he noticed everything. Every hand touch, every kiss, every gentle squeeze on the shoulder. He wanted to get up and slap Tylers hand away and say ‘Mine’ but he would never do that. Instead he sat there and watched as his Mickey smiled and laughed with someone else. He had to avert his eyes at the end of the night when the two would retreat to their bedroom, not wanting to think about anyones hands on Mickey’s soft skin other than his own. 

This was bullshit! Who was he to be feeling this way? Mickey was Tyler's fiance, his best friends man. He wasn’t his. He had no right to him. 

 

Ian decided the best way to occupy his mind was to immerse himself in busy work. Tonight he was going to meet with the manager of a local hotspot. He had been searching online for a good venue for the Bachelor party. He knew what his friend was into and wanted him to have a night to remember. He came across a   **_A Club Called Rhonda_ ** on Yelp. According to the reviews the place was right up Tylers alley, but he was leaving in about 20 minutes to find out.

 

***

 

Tyler told Mickey he would be working late again tonight. When he was working his mind was distracted. He had a feeling there was something going on with his fiance and his friend which he thought would make him mad but he found it amusing. They went from hating each other to being inseparable, he was largely to blame for that. He knew both men wouldn’t hurt him on purpose so if there was something going on it wasn’t just a fling. These are the thought that keep him at his desk instead of going home. He didn’t know if it was true, there was no proof. It was just a feeling a very strong feeling. Regardless he was already constantly doubting his decision, long before Ian arrived. If Mickey wasn’t cheating on him then he would be breaking his heart, and he could do that but the wedding was approaching quickly and the thought honestly terrified him. 

He was talking to his client today about the vacation he was planning and found himself becoming envious. The man was going to Milan in the Summer. Fuckin Milan. He felt lucky just to be in L.A but that didn’t mean he wanted to settle down there. He wanted to travel and meet people from around the world, possibly fall in love with a french painter or something. Instead he acted on impulse. 

He and Mickey had been together for a year, he’d never had a relationship that long. Tyler was oblivious either he knew he could be...lets say over the top. Mickey was somehow able to calm him down when he started to freak out or obsess over things. He was always there to listen to him when he was sad or had a bad day with a client. He was a good friend, the sex. That’s where the line started to blur. You feel a connection with someone after being intimate. He thought it was love, maybe it was and he just had cold feet. That was normal, it happened to everyone. He just needed to remind himself this was the right decision, so he decided to surprise Mickey and take him out instead. That’s what people in love did right?

 

****

 

Ian arrived at the club around 8:30. Just by the outside he could tell this was the place. He walked inside to find a barrage of people walking around and dancing on a giant dance floor. It was dark except for the blue strobe lights and the floruensect signs scattered about. He took a few second looks as he made his way over to the bar. Unlike bars he had visited in Chicago, the vibe in this place was completely mutual. It was packed with men and women, most dressed in what you call revealing outfits. He saw everything from drag queens to men dressed in what appeared to be a chainmail in leather. This was definitely the place. He laughed at the thought of what Mickey’s reaction would be when he walked in. He could hear it now  _ ‘The fuck is this place? Why is it so fucking loud? _ ’

 

Ian sat at the bar and waited for the manager. After about 5 minutes he was approached by a man with a cat like grin and just a little too much eyeliner. They sat there and went over approximately how many guests they would have which was around 20. They discussed the nights entertainment which just so happened to be _The Lovers Ball_ so whether he liked it or not love would be in the air. He complimented the manager informing him there were no gay clubs like this where he was from. He was quickly corrected because _Rhonda_ was a pansexual club but everyone was welcome which is what made it so unique. After their meeting the man disappeared into the vast darkness and excitement of the club. He was about to leave when he decided fuck it. He was already here. He ordered a shot of tequila and sat there in his thoughts.

 

It only took two shots and Ian was already quite buzzed. He found himself falling into the electric beat of the music and was ready to find another way to drown his sorrows. He was about to leave when a man maybe in his late 20’s sat down next to him and introduced himself. His name was Eric. He was average build with a kind face and sandy blonde hair that lay in messily spiked on his head. Apparently he was a reporter who liked sweaty bodies grinding against each other and cheap drinks. They had that in common. Eric bought him another round so he decided why not stay? Not like he had someone waiting for him to come home. Home was in Chicago, and he lived there alone.

 

Several hours and 4 shots later he found himself leaning against a wall drunkenly spilling his feelings.

 

“He’s just beautiful you know?” he mused. “Not pretty like a model but beautiful like you can see his fucking soul when he smiles.” He licked his lips thinking about Mickey’s mouth and the way his eyes could make him feel like nothing else mattered.

 

“I fucked up. I should have told him how I feel but I can’t you know? Tyler..he’s my best fuckin friend. What is wrong with me?”

 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with dude. It’s like you can’t predict the weather. It could say it’ll be sunny outside but what are you gonna do if it rains you know? Shit happens.”

 

Ian looked down and raised a brow. The guy had a point even if his metaphors were weird. “Fuuck.” He let out a deep breath. “I should at least tell him how I feel right? Let it be his choice.”

 

“I mean if you love him then yes. Is this Mickey worth possibly losing your best friend?”

 

“Mm yea. I think he is” Ian sighed tilting his head back.

 

“So..should I keep going or stop...?”

 

Ian lifted his head and looked down at the man on his knees. “No...it’s fine just keep going.” he replied and gripped the bar on the wall.

 

****

 

Mickey was sitting on the couch playing video games when he fiance walked through the door. He was surprised because he was expecting Tyler to work late, but this was kind of cool. They really didn’t get much time together anymore but when they did it was always fun. Tonight his fiance had decided to do dinner and a movie. 

 

Of course Tyler had to pick a fuckin cartoon. They saw Despicable Me 3. Don’t get it wrong Mickey liked certain cartoons but this was a little disappointing. Call him crazy but he liked his evil geniuses evil. After the movie they went out for dinner. He was happy when Tyler chose a chain restaurant. He really didn’t feel like doing fine dining. They went to a place called Ruby Tuesdays. He got a good burger and Tyler was able to enjoy the salad bar it was nice. Tyler told him about his client and how he was planning on spending his entire Summer in Milan. He didn’t even know where the fuck that was.

 

They got home around 9:30 and called it a night. Mickey couldn’t sleep though. His mind was racing filled with thoughts he shouldn’t have. Would they ever stop? If Ian left would he still think of him whenever hands were on his body? Why was that asshole under his skin? 

 

He was about to close his eyes and try for the third time that night to go to sleep when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He grabbed it and saw Ian’s name on the screen. He rubbed his knuckle under his nose contemplating what he should do. He held it until he felt the buzzing stop then set it back on the table. The moment he leaned back against his pillow it went off again. Fuck. He looked over at his fiance then slowly climbed out of bed grabbing his phone. He opened the door then shut it carefully behind him before answering the call.

 

“Ian?”

 

“Mickey s..that you?” 

 

Ian’s voice was low and he sounded drunk but fuck it was nice to hear him say his name. He missed the way Ian breathed it when he kissed his neck or how he groaned it when he fucked him.

 

“It’s 1am man the hell are you doin?” Mickey whispered. He could hear bass in the background as he walked down the hall into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and pressed it against the counter removing the cap.

 

“I..I miss you Mick. Need you to know that. I can’t stop thinking about you, your face. I’ve tried and I just can’t. I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t be telling you this but I don’t know what else to do.”

 

Ian’s voice was starting to break and Mickey could tell he’d been crying. 

 

“I’m a terrible person Mick. You were right this is my fault I should never have come here.”

 

“Hey don’t say that.” Mickey replied trying to console the broken voice on the other end of the phone. “You’re a good friend that’s why you came here. All that other shit, I don’t fuckin know. It happened but we both did it alright? Nothin we can fuckin do about it.”

 

“I miss your hair under my fingers. I..I.miss the way your mouth hangs open when you cum...”

 

“Fuck Ian you can’t just say shit like that. Tylers in the next fuckin room.” Mickey whispered harshly. He rubbed his fingers across his forehead and sat down at the island in his kitchen. “I think about you too.”

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yea man, thought about you a lot.” He started tracing circles with his finger on the countertop. “Thought about you tonight” he said lowering his voice. “Miss the way your body feels against mine.”

 

“Fuck Mickey. I want you” there was silence on the line and for a moment Mickey thought Ian may have hung up but he came back to the phone. 

 

“I want to fuck you. Wanna slap that ass, maybe bite it”

 

“Yea? You always were a little obsessed with my ass fuckin freak.” Mickey let out a hushed laugh.“It’s really good to hear your voice man. Been walkin around here like a fuckin mute for a week.” he paused for a moment.“I’ve been waiting for you to say somethin.”

 

“What is there to say? None of it matters anyways. You’re getting  _ married _ Mickey, maaarrried and I’m..I’m the best man.”

 

Mickey couldn’t help but worry about Ian. He was out alone in a new city, sad and drunk. Not a good mixture. “Where the fuck are you Ian?”

 

“I may have gotten a little drunk.” Ian replied coyly. “I think I let Nick Carter blow me”

 

“Wait..the dude from Backstreet Boys?” Mickey licked his lips holding back his laughter “Ain’t that guy like almost 40?”

 

“Maybe it was Aaron Carter, but It wasn’t you Mick. It wasn’t you and it should be because I love you.”

 

Fuck. Ian was drunk. He didn’t mean it. He thought a popstar blew him for fucks sake. “You’re drunk Ian.”

 

“And? What’s your point?”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be there. I’ll be the best man and walk you down the aisle so you can live happily ever after.” Ian replied sarcastically.

 

Mickey looked down at the floor. “Don’t make this harder than it is Ian. Not everybody gets to just do what they fuckin feel like all the time.”

 

“But I love you”

 

Mickey took a deep breath. “I...I have to go.” He hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter. Fuck. He couldn’t do this.


	11. I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tells Ian they need to talk.

Tyler sat at his desk staring at his phone. Tomorrow was the bachelor party and Sunday was the wedding. In 3 days he would officially be a married man. He still had cold feet, if anything it was worse than before. He was supposed to go to dinner with Ian in an hour and go over all the finishing touches but he didn’t want to. For the first time not even work, and obsessing over the wedding was enough to distract him from his feelings. He hoped his friend would be able to talk some sense into him. Mickey and Ian seemed to be getting along just fine. He wasn’t there often enough to really know if something was going on but there was a huge difference from 2 months ago. He shot Ian a text saying he was on his way, then leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling wondering what he should do.

 

****

At dinner Tyler didn’t act like his usual self. He was quieter and less animated, drinking shots instead of his usual cocktail. This made Ian nervous, other than his affair with Mickey he didn’t know what else would make his friend act like this. Pointing out his behavior would be dangerous so instead he made small jokes and talked about the guest list. It was pretty much a one way talk with the exception of a nod here and there from his bests friend. He was telling him about the venue which he was certain would brighten his day. That place screamed Tyler Paris, but instead he was cut short by Tyler raising his hand. 

 

“Ian. We need to talk. Real talk.” Tyler said his finger circling his shot glass thoughtfully.

 

Ian sat up straight and composed himself even though inside he was freaking the fuck out. This was it. This was Tyler calling him out and how their friendship would end. “What’s up man?” he replied trying to keep the shakiness from his voice.

 

He took a deep breath and stared for a minute into his friends eyes then glanced away. “I can’t do it.” he said barely above a whisper.

 

“I don’t. Do what?” Ian replied now confused but still completely on edge.

 

Tyler looked up at his friend and felt a tear escape his eye. He hoped Ian wouldn’t judge him for this selfish decision, but he needed to think about himself for once. “I can’t marry Mickey.” he sniffled. “I thought it was what I wanted but it’s the furthest thing from it.”

 

He sat back in his chair and felt like the air had just been sucked from the room. This couldn’t be real, Tyler was not calling of the wedding. He wanted it yes because then he could have Mickey. Let’s not joke, he could never have Mickey. Tyler was his best friend so he did what any best friend was supposed to do when this happened. “Hey.” he reached over and touched his sobbing friends shoulder. “It’s OK. Everyone feels like this before their wedding. It’s just cold feet. You love Mickey just remember that.”

 

He dabbed his eyes with his napkin then set it back on his lap trying to convince himself to believe Ian’s words. “You think so?”

 

“Yea Ty. Look how much effort you put into this thing.” he replied.

 

“To be honest you did the most the work.” Tyler laughed.

 

“Very true.” Ian replied with a grin. “Look. You’ll be fine. In 3 days you will walk down the aisle and become a married man because that’s what you want.”

 

“You’re right.” Tyler conceded holding up his glass for another finger of whisky. “It’s just cold feet.” He knew that was a lie but he wasn’t drunk enough to argue yet. For now he just wanted to enjoy getting drunk with his friend.

 

****

 

He had to do it tonight. The wedding was Sunday and he couldn’t do it. When Ian said he loved him something changed, everything became real. He was not in love with Tyler that he knew, the lie was that it would change with time. Some people are meant to be friends, hopefully he wouldn’t lose that. Tyler was his best friend and he loved him in his way. Ian though, he loved. Don’t ask how it doesn’t fuckin make sense. He’d only know the guy for 2 months but sometimes you just know. That redhead just has that thing that made his head spin when he touched him and his heart ache when he was gone, if that isn't love what was? 

 

He wasn’t doing this for Ian though. He wasn’t stupid. Ian could tell him he loved him until his face turned blue but he would choose Tyler. Bros before hos right? Fuck you. He wasn’t a bitch he just understood the bond Ian and his soon to be ex had. Even if Ian did choose him which was highly unlikely, he would turn him down for the same reason. Tyler and Ian needed each other. They may not have spent much time all together but on the rare occasion the 3 of them did the chemistry was undeniable. You would think they were brothers. That’s why he would do this then he would go. He didn’t know where yet, just that it would be far the fuck away from LA. He thought about texting Ian but that would be like rubbing salt in the wound so he sat down on the couch and poured himself a shot of Jack and waited for Tyler to come through so he could break his heart. _ Fuck. _

 

*****

Ian had lost count of how many shots his friend had. After the 3rd he knew he would be driving home. The good news..Tyler was his old self again. Sarcastic comments bounced around the table followed by thoughtful conversation. After his friends little meltdown he decided it was best to put a pin in the wedding talk. He knew what he needed to for the most part. 

 

It was nearing midnight and as fun as babysitting his drunk friend was he was ready for bed. Tyler gave him his card and he paid the tab. After several attempts he was able to convince his friend it was time to go. Tyler had a pretty good tolerance for being so small and skinny but he was definitely tipsy..not quite drunk. That was good for Ian because as much as he loved the guy he wanted to go home and go to bed, not babysit his best friend.

 

Tyler stared out the window as Ian pulled into the driveway, he didn’t want to go inside. He opened his door, shutting it behind him and walked to the stairs. He got halfway up then found himself sinking to the ground with his knees to his chest as tears filled his eyes.

 

Ian immediately noticed his friend crying on the stairs and rushed over sitting down next to him. “Ty what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

He wiped his face on his sleeve and turned to his friend. “I can’t get married Ian. It’s not cold feet..I can’t do it.”

 

Why was the universe doing this? Putting him in this position. The words felt like glass but he needed to say them. “Tyler” he said softly trying to comfort his friend. “You’re drunk and not thinking clearly. You love Mickey.”

 

He laughed and wiped his eyes again. “That’s just it Ian. I don’t love him, not how I should.” he breathed in deeply trying to choose his words carefully. “What Mickey and I have is special, but it’s not love. It’s done, please don’t hate me. I would be living a lie.”

 

His heart was in his throat right now, hearing his friend say the same words as Mickey once told him. What was happening right now? This is what he wanted but now that it was here, it was bleak and depressing so how could he be happy about it? “I could never hate you man.” he said wrapping his arms around Tylers shoulder and pulling him in close to console him. “You have to do what’s right for you. I just want to make sure you’re not gonna regret this in the morning, that this isn’t the alcohol talking.”

 

“It’s not. It’s the real reason you’re here. I’ve know it was over for a while now but I hoped you could talk me into it.” he said with a light laugh. “I know it’s selfish but..”

 

“It’s not selfish Ty. This is the rest of your life you’re talking about. You have to be sure.”

 

He sat up and inhaled deeply then looked up the stairs. “I have to tell him but I don’t know how. I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

Ian had to hold back his immediate response editing it in his head. “I think you would be surprised. Mickey seems like an understanding person.” he rubbed his friends back then stood up from the step. “Should I like go for a walk?”

 

“Maybe a drive.” Tyler replied standing up.

 

“Yea. Sure. It will be OK alright.” He could say that confidently. He knew this talk would go very well but he couldn’t tell his friend that. He turned around and walked over to the car giving his friend a wave before he climbed in the driver seat and drove off.

 

*****

 

The lock clicked in the door and Mickey slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to the clock on the wall it was almost 1am. He yawned and sat up as Tyler walked slowly inside. He could immediately tell something was wrong which only made his gut wrench. He asked Tyler if he was Ok and he was met with a sad smile and the words ‘We need to talk’. Ian.

 

All he could think is that Ian had gotten drunk and spilled the beans. Kid was a lightweight. Tyler sat down in the chair across from him instead of next to him which was very strange.

 

“Freakin me out man.” he said softly genuinely concerned. “You alright?”

 

“I can’t marry you Mickey.” Tyler blurted out. “Fuck. That had more finesse in my head.” he looked up at Mickey with sad eyes waiting for his response.

 

Mickey was speechless. He was completely caught off guard. You would think he would easily reply to his now ex- fiance but he just sat there as the world caught up to him.

 

“Please say something Mickey.”

 

He rubbed his knuckle to his nose. This was too fuckin ironic, like all this time he had been hating himself. “Fuck” he said with a nervous laughed then looked at the younger man staring eagerily back at him. “You for real right now?” Either way they were breaking up but he just needed to hear Tyler’s reasoning. He needed to know if he knew.

 

Tyler averted his eyes. “I’m not ready” he replied then looked directly at Mickey. “I love you Mick I do...I’m just.”

 

“Not in love with me.” Mickey said then felt another smile creep across his face. “I know how you feel.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He shrugged his shoulder. Tyler said it first, cat was out of the bag now. No need to pretend. “You and me man. We’re not meant for this shit” he said gesturing around the house. “I’m just relieved you feel the same way, I..” he paused. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

It was Tyler’s turn for awkward laughter. This was unfucking believable. Leave it to Mickey to be perfect enough to feel the same way. Now his heart wasn’t heavy and he didn’t hate himself. “You really are somethin special Mickey Milkovich.”

 

“Fuck off man” he scoffed with a smiled and leaned back in the couch. “Guess this means it’s really over then.”

 

“Yea. I guess it is.”

 


	12. Is That You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to move on.

**6 months later**

Ian had convinced himself what ever happened in L.A was just a fling. He came home that night to find Mickey and Tyler both passed out drunk on the couch with the TV on. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how that worked out but he was glad that neither man ended up getting hurt.

 

He packed his things as quietly as possible scribbling a note and leaving it on his pillow. He didn’t trust himself now that Mickey and Tyler were officially over. He needed to leave and never look back. His note wished them both the best and nothing more. What else was there really to say. Each man individually knew how he felt. He had to stay in L.A for 4 more days regretfully because he couldn’t afford a ticket home and Tylers was round trip. A 24 pack and cheap motel later, he finally let himself break down.

 

That was the last time he let himself think about love. When he came home he immersed himself in work, taking on extra shifts. He spent a lot of nights at his sisters house in his old bed, in an overly crowded room so he could deny the fact that he felt alone. When he found his thoughts drifting he would go to the White Swallow or the Fairy Tale and find ways to distract his mind again. Pretty soon his distraction just became routine. He went back to sleeping at his house and becoming comfortable with his life again.

 

He was finally ready to move on and maybe go on a date with a firefighter he met at the scene of an accident today. He honestly hated being alone so if that meant going on a blind date and having one less night in empty bed he would take it. Since he had been staying with his sister he had 0 food at home. If someone were to come over, smoke weed and get the munchies, he would be screwed. That’s why he found himself walking the 4 blocks with his backpack to the Kash&Grab.

 

He was deciding between a Kind bar or a Cliff bar. First world problems right? After several minutes of pondering and scanning through nutrition facts he decided on the Kind bar. He walked over to the cooler to grab a monster when he heard it. He wasn’t sure at first but once it got closer he stomach started to flutter.

 

“You fuckin serious right now?” Mickey huffed and turned to his sister. “They’re out of BBQ pringles.”

 

“Just get a slim jim or somethin assface and let’s go” Mandy replied rolling her eyes.

 

Ian hesitated then turned around slowly to infact see Mickey Milkovich standing with a girl who looked familiar. He must have been staring because the young girl looked up at him with surprise and excitement.

 

“Ian? Ian Gallagher is that you?” Mandy said setting down the bag of chips she was looking at and walked over to the man staring with wide eyes by the cooler.

“It is you!”

 

Ian was trying to place her name, he knew they went to school together. His mind went blank then he heard Mickey’s voice again.

 

“Long time no see Gallagher” he said taking in Ian’s body. It looked good, firm and he pictured running his fingers down it. The last few months had been good to him. “What your ass been up to these days?”

 

Ian shut the cooler door keeping his eyes locked on the bluest eyes he had ever seen trying his best not drool on the floor. Mickey looked even sexier with the background of the Southside in his blue jeans and his striped tank top that showcased his arms perfectly. L.A was nice but it tried to tame something that was never meant to be tamed. Mickey was that something.

 

“Ay” he clapped his hands snapping the redhead back to the moment. “Told you I’m from the yards man shouldn’t look so fuckin suprised.” he said with a devious smile.

 

“Yea..I uh. It’s..” Speak english Ian jesus fuck. “It’s nice to see you Mick. Haven’t seen you since..”

 

“Since we banged in L.A I know.” he laughed trying not to be bitter. He understood the reasoning but his feeling were still hurt. “Ian Gallagher, there one minute next gone like a fuckin ghost.”

 

Ian saw the smile on Mickey’s face but his eyes told the real story. Did he expect he would stay, steal him and live happily ever after? “I couldn’t stay Mick. You and Tyler had shit to deal with, I would have just gotten in the way.”

 

“Hello? Can you guys like fuck and get it over with” Mandy interrupted before she punched her brother in the shoulder.

 

“Fuck off Mandy!” Mickey snapped.

 

Mandy! That was it. Ian shook his head annoyed at himself for not remembering.

 

Mickey hoped he wouldn’t regret his next words. After everything that went down he and Tyler were close as ever. Yes he moved back to Chicago but that didn’t stop his ex from buying him a headset and camera for his Xbox so they could still get high and play video games together. He wasn’t sure how his friend would react if he dated Ian but looking at the younger man in front of him it was worth the risk. “What do say Gallagher? You wanna kick it and play some video games, eat some pizza or..” he looked down at the Kind bar in Ian’s hand. “Or you can grow a pussy from eatin shit like that.” he scoffed and snatched the bar from Ian’s hand tossing it behind him.

 

Mickey seriously just snatched something from him and threw it. He thought Mickey was sexy before but god damn. He felt a wide grin spread “I could eat” he replied.

 

****

 

Ian couldn’t help the way his body naturally molded itself next to Mickey’s when they sat down on the couch. It wasn’t his fault when he reached for the same piece of pizza as the older man causing eye contact that made the rest of the room uncomfortable. He couldn’t help it, he was draw to the man with blue eyes and raven hair. He was full of shit when he told himself he didn’t have feelings. He did. He was in love with this bitch slappin, trash talkin Southside piece of trash. They had both been beat up, broken, and thrown away by the world like garbage but together they were able to put each other back together again.

 

He had moved in with Mickey slowly, not even realizing it until Mandy brought it up. His stuff was there, he had a drawer and space for his shirts in the closet. Fuck he probably went to his apartment once every week or two to collect the mail. He thought about breaking the lease but Mickey had not ‘officially’ asked him to move in so he kept it.

 

Yea he was in love. Not to mention the sex. Let’s not forget that. Sex with Mickey was on another level. Once they decided to gives this thing a real shot they fucked like animals. Anywhere and everywhere, Mickey took everything he gave him and sometimes had little surprises of his own. Right now was one of those times. He was just sitting in the living room in shorts and a t-shirt watching discovery channel when his boyfriend blocked his view.

 

“Yes?”

 

Mickey took a drag off his cigarette and looked down at Ian sitting on the couch. They had already fucked this morning but hey he was horny. No such thing as too much sex right? “So Mandy and my brother will be fuckin off for the rest of the day.” he said casually taking another drag eyes fixed on Ian’s.

 

Ian saw the look in his boyfriends eyes and was ready to play along. He loved when Mickey initiated things because the older man was so fucking sexy doing it. “Really?” he said reaching two fingers out to snatch the cigarette. He brought the cigarette to his lips and  took a drag thoughtfully blowing the smoke through his nose. “Guess that means we have the whole house to ourselves then.” Ian sat up and put the smoke out in the ashtray then wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist. His hands slid down the back of Mickey’s sweats playfully squeezing his ass pulling him close so his nose was touching black cotton. He looked up at Mickey with a coy face and licked his lips. “I wonder what we should do then?” He started to peel down Mickey’s sweats when the brunette pushed him back into the couch forcefully.

 

“You can fuckin sit there and shut up, that’s what you can do.” A small smile crept across Mickey’s face as he sank to his knees. He reached out and slid his fingers up Ian’s thighs, over the thin material of his basketball shorts until he reached the elastic band. His fingers curled under and pulled them down roughly revealing the hard outline in his boxers.

“First,” he said his voice low and seductive. “I’m gonna fit that whole 9” inches in my mouth and suck you down.” He quickly pulled down Ian’s boxers and threw then behind him leaning in to bite the inside of his leg, his teeth nearly penetrating the freckled skin. “Then I’m gonna ride until you can’t fuckin move.”

 

“Shit Mickey.” Ian gasped at the feel of his boyvfriends lips as they moved up his inner thigh. When Mickey talked dirty it was like the cherry on top of an already delicious sundae, except he was nowhere near vanilla.

 

Mickey pushed apart Ian’s legs then looked up through his lashes at his boyfriend. He ran his tongue across his lips then dipped his head licking a long stripe from the base to tip. Ian’s dick slipped between his pink lips, gliding over his tongue. He lifted his head tracing small circles around the slit before seductively pressing his lips into a kiss moving down Ian’s shaft. His teeth lightly scraping against the delicate skin.

 

“Jesus Mickey” Ian sighed watching as his boyfriend teased him licking and kissing his way around his dick all the while blue eyes were locked on his. He watched as Mickey’s tongue slid up his shaft again and his breath hitched when he neared the top.

 

Mickey’s lips were glistening with a mix of saliva and precum as they parted taking Ian in. “Hmm” he hummed wrapping his fingers around Ian's dick. He began stroking it, squeezing as he bobbed his head.

 

“Fuuuck” Ian inhaled sharply as his boyfriend’s tongue swirled around his dick, his tattooed fingers gripped firmly around him. He reached a hand out to push down Mickey’s head but the man grabbed it and slammed it down against his leg holding it down. “Please.” he whined wanting to grab and fuck the warm heat of Mickey’s mouth.

 

Mickey loved watching the younger man squirm at his touch. He dipped his head lower until he could feel Ian’s dick touching the back of his throat. He hollowed in his cheeks and sucked down hungrily on his favorite lollipop.

 

“Mm fuck.. Hmm” Ian started thrusting his hips up into his boy friends mouth fucking his throat. Mickey took everything he gave him and he felt like he was about to cum. He tipped his head back to welcome the warm feeling when Mickey lips slid all the way up leaving him on edge. He looked down to see the brunette staring at him deviously.

 

“What? Why did you stop?”

 

Mickey let out a small laugh then stood up. He curled his fingers inside his sweats, pulling them down with his boxers. He kicked them onto the floor then knelt down on the couch to straddle Ian’s cock, shoving him back into the the cushions. “Told you Gallagher.” He licked his lips and leaned down bringing his lips to Ian’s ear. “I’m gonna ride you into this fuck couch. Show you how it’s done.” He scooted closer to his redhead until his dick was resting on Ian’s chest.

 

“Yea Mick? You gonna show me how well you take my cock?” Ian reached down to stroke himself. Mickey grabbed both of his hands pushing them behind him on the couch cushion, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Mm that’s right.” he replied darkly as he lined up his ass. “Fuck” he gasped slowly sinking down onto his boyfriend’s hard cock. He leaned forward and captured Ian’s mouth in a kiss tugging at his top lip before his tongue slipped inside and he began to roll his hips.

 

“Mickey..” Ian sighed into his boy friends mouth. He ran his hands down the brunettes back roughly pressing his fingertips into his skin until they found Mickey’s waist. He gripped the soft skin and watched with blown out eyes as his boyfriend craned his neck. Mickey’s toned body flexed back and forth as he moved on Ian’s cock, his tight heat surrounding him.

 

“Uh..uh..mm” Mickey grunted as he grinded down. “Fuck..” He looked down at Ian’s face as the redhead sucked his lip between his teeth and rolled his eyes.

 

Mickey’s leaking dick was bouncing against his chest begging to be touched. He wrapped his long fingers around his shaft and started pumping vigorously.

He ran one hand up his boyfriend chest and lazily raked his fingers back down as he continued to stroke his dick.

 

“Uh..” Mickey gasped then bit down on his bottom lip biting back a moan. He leaned down pressing his head against his boyfriends, planting a soft kiss.“You gonna cum for me Gallagher?” He whispered as he started rolling his hips at a sinful pace.

 

“Hmm yea..mm” Ian groaned as his dick slid in and out of Mickey’s tight hole. He tightened his grip around his boyfriend pumping back and forth. “So good Mickey..you’re ass is soo tight.” His voice was shaky as his skin began to prickle.

 

Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair and pulled his head back nipping at his neck. “Fill it up then” He could feel the warmth radiate through his body and knew he was about to cum. “Wanna feel you.”

 

“Jesus.mm..” Ian cried out as hot cum spilled into his boyfriends ass.

 

“Fuuck” Mickey groaned as he rocked back and forth cumming on Ian’s chest riding out his orgasm. He collapsed against his boyfriend's shoulder catching his breath.

 

Ian lifted his boyfriend head to see his sweaty, flushed face. “Damn Mick. You owned that shit” he said with a smile.

 

Mickey licked his lips and sat up, pushing himself off his boyfriend. He reached for the smokes on the table and pulled on out. “Told you I would” he replied lighting up his cigarette and walking back to his room. He was ready for a shower and a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a man who takes control. ;)


	13. Say Something!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a talk with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea it's cheesy i know. I don't do "fluff" so when i do it gets really squishy lol. It made me happy though. This is the end hope you liked it xo.

They had been dating for about 7 months before Mickey proposed to Ian. He hadn’t planned on it, honestly didn’t think after what happened he would think twice about marriage. Ian though. After spending so much time with him the unfiltered, unedited just them and the ones they love he realized he never wanted it to stop.  Even when Ian told him he was Bipolar all he could think was A. what the fuck does that mean? and B. How can I help? 

 

The first time Ian felt low it was hard. It tested every claim and every promise their relationship was made of. The meds helped but there were still times when Ian would shut out the world and that included him. That was probably the exact moment he knew. He didn’t care what happened. He loved Ian, that meant taking care of each other, sickness and health..all that shit. A few months later was when he proposed. Nothin fancy, I mean come on. This is Mickey we’re talking about. It was cute though.

 

Against every fiber in his being he made that call..or shall I say that video chat. This was something he needed to see his friends face for. His hands were sweaty and several times he thought about turning off the camera and just scraping the whole idea. He couldn’t though he loved Ian..and he already bought the ring.

 

“Dude you found the claymores! No fair” he yelled at the tv as he played C.O.D with Tyler.

 

“Didn’t you see the drop?”

 

“Guess I was distracted.”  

 

“Well either pay attention or don’t complain when I kick your ass.”

 

“So you seein anybody?” Mickey said randomly not at all how he planned on going.

 

“Nope.” Tyler replied quickly. “This it Ty-Ty time. Got big plans Mickey.”

 

“Ty-Ty time? You’re such a fuckin weirdo.”

 

“You love it”

 

Mickey cleared his throat. “So I ran into Ian when I came back. Gettin along real well actually.”

 

“Yea. I knew you would with time.”

 

Mickey took a deep breath.“You were right Ty. We spend A- LOT of time together.” 

 

“That’s good Mickey. He’s a good guy, I’m glad you two are friends.”

 

“He practically lives with me”

 

“That cute you guys are roommates” Tyler said in a sing songy voice.

 

“We’re seein each other alright.” he snapped in frustration because come on? “Do I have to spell it out for you Ty?”

 

Tyler stared at him with wide eyes. “Mick I” he paused “I can’t believe you would date my best friend. I mean it’s only been like a year since _ I  _ broke up with _ you _ and you have the nerve to be happy?”

 

Mickey was ready to defend himself when he picked up on the tone in his exs voice. “Wait..you’re cool with this?”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Honestly I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner. I’m not stupid Mick.”

 

Fuck. He knew. How did he know? “Look it happened and..”

 

Tyler took a deep breath. “I don’t really care. I love you and I love Ian so I’m glad it happened. Worked out right?”

 

“Yea..?” Mickey replied nervously and looked down at his hands still trying to comprehend Tyler knew about the affair.

 

“So how long?”

 

“8 months.”

 

“Wow that’s serious. Good for you Mick. Honest I’m not made for that life” Tyler replied with another small shrug. 

 

Now or never. “Yea” he laughed and rubbed his knuckle to his nose. “Pretty fuckin serious actually I uh..I was goin to ask him to marry me.”

 

Tyler stared at him silently and he couldn’t tell what the fuck he was thinking. Guy was fucking crazy. He was about to say something else when Tyler screamed so loud he had to pull his head phone away from his ear.

 

“Jesus fuck. What the hell?” 

 

“Oh my god!!! I’m just so excited for you!!”

 

“You are?” Mickey questioned still thrown by the ease of this conversation.

 

“Of course silly! Two people I love have found love with each other. It’s like a fairytail” Tyler moved his hands in a wide dramatic circle over the screen. “Honestly I’m happy for you Mickey. You deserve each other.”

 

“Thanks man”

 

*****

  
  
  
  
  


He waited until Ian came home, then told him he wanted to grab some food. They walked to Lou’s to get a pizza. Ian sat their rambling about his day but he couldn’t focus. His hands were sweaty and suddenly he just wanted to get this over with. Once dinner was done they walked around the neighborhood until they ended up at their old school.

 

“Wow. This place sure brings back memories.” They walked across the field. Ian took a drag of his cigarette and passed it to his boyfriend. “How is it I never saw you here?’

 

Mickey let out a small laugh before taking a drag. How is it he didn’t tell Ian his age yet? Not like it was a big deal but kinda funny. “Cause I was long gone by then man. You’re 23.” he raised his brow and a smirk crept across his face “I’m 29.”

 

Ian looked at his boyfriend thoughtfully for a moment, then punched him in the shoulder playfully “When were you gonna tell me you were an old man Mickey?”

 

“Fuck off” he laughed. “Not that much fuckin older.” He put his boot into the one of the openings on the chain link fence barricading the dugout and started to climb. He looked down to see Ian staring up at him. “Don’t just fuckin stand there man. Come on.” He jumped down into the dirt and watched as Ian manoverd his lanky ass over the fence. He leaned against the fence and pulled a joint from his cigarette pack pressing it between his lips. “Haven’t been here since my coach kicked me off the team for pissin on first base.”

 

Ian looked at his boy friend in amusement “Wait that was you?”

 

Mickey laughed as took a hit off the joint. “Yup.” he blew the smoke out and took another long hit. He needed it. Smokey courage. “I think your brother played on second.” Just do it already. He wasn’t sure how to though. Should he just hand him the ring, does he get on one knee like in the movies. Fuck. He went to take another hit when Ian snatched it from his mouth.

 

“Sharing is caring Mick.” Ian said shaking his head when he looked at the joint. “Jesus you pretty much smoked the whole thing.” He pressed the joint between his lips and leaned back against the fence staring up at the starry sky. “Who would have thought this shit would actually work out.” he laughed fondly and turned to look at his boyfriend but instead found him on one knee holding a box in his hand. Yea..this was NOT something he was expecting. This was..fuck this was. “Yes” he blurted out. Smooth Ian.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Damn it Gallagher can I ask the fuckin question first?”

 

“I’m sorry go ahead start over.” Ian replied clearing his throat and standing up straight.

 

“Now you’re bein all weird man.” he averted his eyes and shook his head then looked back at Ian. “I uh..I thought you were a dick when I met you. Just another person who looked down on people for bein real. Now I know you are one of those people. You’re real. You uh..You don’t let shit get to you, you do what you want. Your free.” He paused. “Ian what you and I have makes me free so will you marry me?”

 

Ian was silent, lost in words he never thought he’d hear. Sure Mickey had a softer side but he had his own way of showing it. There was the occasional I love you but mostly he just kept him sane and he knew Mickey would do anything for him. This though..like I said, he wasn’t expecting this.

 

“For fucks sake” he sighed “This is when you’re supposed to speak”

 

Ian looked down at his fiance with a grin he thought would split his face in half. “Yes Mickey.” he reached his hand out to pull Mickey from the ground then pulled him close so their faces were almost touching. “I’ll marry you but..” He maneuvered Mickey around so the older mans back was against the fence. He captured his fiance's mouth sliding his tongue between his smooth lips. His hands moved up Mickey’s chest and over his shoulders causing his jacket to fall to the ground. He pulled away from the kiss and dipped his head planting small kisses along Mickey’s neck leading to his ear. He pulled the soft skin between his teeth and and whispered lowly.“ I’m gonna fuck you first.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xoxo
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Noel_is_King or Tumblr @aromance91


	14. Thinkin Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian talks to Tyler. Mickey takes the final step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies ask and you shall receive. You wanted a wedding so here's the big day. Yes it's cheesy but hey it's a wedding. I may have did a similar ending as another fic but what can i say. A, I love the song and B, music is so emotional and lastly it's a wedding lol. This IS the last chapter though, enjoy xox

 

 

Ian was so nervous. Not because he was getting married..well that too but because he was sitting at Patsy’s waiting for his best friend. When he found out Tyler was flying out for the wedding he lost his shit. Sure he was going to tell him eventually but so far he was bad at weddings so he really wanted to seal the deal before any confrontation. To bad he was a Gallagher and one of the things they were good at was picking fights.

 

Mickey had told him over and over again that they had Tyler’s blessing but he just laughed. He couldn’t fucking believe it. So many emotions were running through his mind but most of all he felt betrayed. Tyler was _HIS_ best friend. They grew up together. It was his place not Mickey’s to let him know.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you Mickey. How could you do this to me?” Ian ran his hand through his hair and stalked around the room.

Leave it to aftersex cuddling for his fiance to say how happy he was about getting married and how everyone he loved was going to be there, even Tyler was flying out. Of course he tried to take it back right after, Ian knew how it went. He himself had a huge case of diarrhea of the mouth when he was nervous. This though pissed him off so he pushed Mickey up his chest and stood up from bed. Now here they were.

 

“ Stop actin like this is such a big fuckin deal man” Mickey sighed.

 

“It is a big deal! It’s a very big deal but of course you wouldn’t understand that.”

 

“Christ Ian! I told you we talked and he’s cool. He was fuckin jumpin for joy like a goddamn child when I told him about us. You should’ve seen it.”

 

“Yes Mickey that’s the fucking point isn’t it. I should have seen it, but you took it upon yourself to tell my bestfriend without me.” Ian leaned against the bedroom wall. “You had no right to do that.” he said lowly trying to keep his patience.

 

“I had no right huh?” Mickey scoffed and rubbed his knuckle to his nose. “Tyler is fuckin friend too Ian. I wanted him to know, I took the heat so he could be here for this stupid fuckin shit.”

 

“Stupid shit?” Ian scoffed then pulled is lip between his teeth in frustration. “Why am I not surprised that’s how you feel about your own wedding after what happened with the last one? Jesus Mick, you really know how to celebrate.” He was over this talk. He turned to walk away.

 

“Aye. Where you goin?” Mickey said getting out of bed.

 

“Away from you.” Ian replied because he was upset and he knew he had a tendency to do and say stupid shit when he was emotional.

 

“No you’re not.” Mickey replied walking over to the door and closing it. He was not about to let this fight ruin everything. “Ian it’s not stupid alright. I want to marry you, i just wanted Tyler to be their don’t you?”

 

“To be honest no!” Ian took a few steps backward. “Why would I want a reminder that I’m an asshole at my own wedding? Tyler is _MY_ best friend Mick, mine. Not yours. Of course he’s not mad at you because he’s mad at me. I was the one who should have said no.” He sat down on the bed and exhaled deeply. “What if he wanted to be with you? What then? I didn’t know how he felt and I stole you from him anyway. You really think he’s forgiven me for that? ”

 

Mickey didn’t think about that. It seemed to make sense that Tyler wouldn’t be upset because he wanted to break it off too. He walked over to his fiance and sat down next to him. “I really think he has Ian. Why else would he come out here, be there for us hmm?” he pulled his fiance's head down and kissed the side of his head. “I should have talked to you about it you’re right. Nothin we can do about it now so quit whinin like a bitch before you end up in a fuckin dress at the ceremony.” he said jokingly.

 

Ian looked at Mickey and a small smile crept across his face. “A dress huh? We’re back to that .” he laughed and pushed the older man back on the bed crawling on top of him “Mm I don’t know mick” He ran his hand up the inside of Mickey’s thigh. “Like I said before, you do have really nice legs.”

 

“You’re a dick” Mickey laughed before capturing Ian’s mouth in his and wrapping his hand around his neck.

 

“Hmm” Ian pulled away from the kiss. “So are you.”he smiled then closed the distance between them again.

****

 

Sex. That's how most Ian’s fights ended with his fiance, fight and fuck. He couldn’t do that with his friend though, no he had to use his words the entire time and he didn’t know if he could do it. The sound of Tyler’s voice popped him back to reality he looked up to see the brunette giving his sister a hug then she pointed back to his booth. Fuck, here goes nothing.

 

Tyler walked over to him and sat down picking up his menu. That was already weird because normally he would hug the air from his lungs. Neither of them spoke for a second which was also a dead give away that Mickey was wrong. Damn it. Finally after about 5 minutes of silence he couldn’t do it. “So how was your flight?” Tyler tipped down the menu and shrugged his shoulders before bringing it back up.

 

“Hey, can you at least talk to me please. That’s why you’re here right?”

 

Tyler laughed and set his menu down on the table. “No silly. I’m here because a dear friend of mine is getting married. It only make sense that I was invited to the wedding don’t you think?.”

 

Yea he was mad. Fuck. “Of course man. I just..”

 

“So let me get this straight. You fly out to my house, sleep with my fiance, leave without a word then just ditch me. Fall off the face of the planet.. sound about right?” Tyler replied taking a sip of his water. “I mean you’ve been engaged for 5 months Ian and I’ve been waiting for you to say something but no.”

 

Ian scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes. He looked back up at his friend. “What do you want me to say Tyler I’m sorry?” Tyler just stared at him. “I am sorry things happened how they did. I was a shitty friend and i’ll never forgive myself, but I love Mickey.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes because his friend was too thick to get the picture. “Duh I know Ian. You’re my best friend I don’t think you would have started an affair  if there wasn’t some kind of feelings. Like I told Mickey, i’m over that. I’m happy you found each other.”

 

“Wait? Then what’s with the silent treatment?”

 

“You’re my best friend and you didn’t tell me you were getting married. You weren’t going to invite me were you?”

 

Ian quickly looked away.

 

“That’s what I thought you asshole.” Tyler scoffed. “That’s why I’m upset. After everything why wouldn’t you just tell me? Don’t you trust me?”

 

Ian looked up at his friend and could see the hurt in his brown eyes. “I didn’t want to lose you..or MIckey. I was going to tell you after, then I found out Mickey told you and…”

 

“Yea Mickey told me, not you. That’s not cool man.” Tyler replied taking another sip of water and deciding Ian had squirmed enough. His feeling were hurt yes but he understood why. Ian was his best friend, his brother and he just wanted to see him happy. That’s why he was here. He folded his hands on the table and looked his friend square in the eye “ Real talk. Five months is a long time Ian. I don’t think you...”

 

“Tyler please OK I feel..”

 

“Excuse me Ian Clayton Gallagher but I was talking” Tyler rolled his eyes again. “As I was saying..five months is a long time. I don’t think you know how to really plan a wedding so it’s a good thing I came when I did, would have been better sooner but we’re past that. We have sooo much work to do!”

 

“We?”

 

Tyler reached out and set his hand on his friends face and smiled before swatting it several times. “Seriously Ian, sometimes I wonder about you. Yes we you silly goose. Who else? You think Mickey is going to help you? Think again, man doesn’t know the difference between a tablecloth and a runner” Tyler looked down at his menu again. “Oh cheeesecake” he sang and licked his lips. “I could use a little sugar, feelin a bit off from the plane.”

 

Ian stared at his best friend because this guy was something else, one of a kind. He was lucky to have him. “Yea don’t think you need any extra sugar dude. You’re fucking bouncing off the walls already.”

 

“Who me? No?”

 

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “So does this mean you’ll be my best man?”

 

“OMG!!” Tyler shouted and jumped up from the table walking over to his friend and trapping him in a hug. “I can’t even.. just of course!”

 

“Jesus man calm down.” Ian replied as he skillfully escaped his friends grasp. “You honestly didn’t think that was the next thing?”

 

“Obviously,  but to hear you say it. Ugh..my heart.” Tyler fained and put his hand to his head.

 

“You’re such a drama king you that?” Ian shook his head in amusement.

 

“You love me”

 

************

 

“This isn’t fuckin workin” Mickey sighed standing in front of the mirror. “I’m in the fuckin suit can we cool it with this shit?” he said holding up his tie.

 

“I have to do everything.” Mandy replied walking over to her brother. She secured the tie and folded down his collar. “There, now you don’t look like a complete asshole.” she replied then walked back over to fluff her bouquet.

 

“Well fuck you very much for that Mandy” Mickey replied holding up his tattooed middle finger. Just then the door opened and Iggy stepped inside.

 

“It’s showtime guys.”

 

“I changed my mind. It’s just a fuckin piece a paper right? Just grab Ian and we’ll sign it and be done..thats..OW fuck!” he turned to his sister who just punched him in the arm. “The fuck Mandy?”

 

“Stop bein a baby and go get your man.” Mandy replied shoving her older brother.

 

“Fuck fine.” Mickey conceded. “Let’s do this.”

 

The 5 stepped out the door. Jamie was met with Fiona to walk down the aisle , shortly after Lip and Mandy, lastly Colin and Debbie. Once they each reached the top and separated it was Mickey’s turn.

 

“You ready?” Iggy said looking at his little brother.

 

Mickey turned to look at him and let out a small laugh. “No but fuck it right?” He walked out with his brother beside him and felt like he could sink into the floor, all eyes were on him but none judging. There was nothing but love in that room and it was freaking him the fuck out. He reached his spot and stood looking down the aisle.

 

**

 

“Come on Ian.” Tyler said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. “You’re up.”

 

‘Does this look OK? Maybe I should. I don’t know.” Ian rambled nervously smoothing down his suit jacket. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Talking and planning were one thing but standing here in a church with half the town was surreal.

 

“You look fine now let’s go!” Tyler demanded slowly guiding his friend to the door. “OK. Here we go”

 

They stepped out the door and Tyler hooked his arm in his. Thank god they just had a mix playing and not traditional music. He looked around at everyone and felt a warmth inside him but that was nothing compared to seeing Mickey standing there. He was looking at the ground playing with the cuff of his suit looking absolutely terrified. It was adorable.

 

Mickey knew he should look up but his eyes were glued to the floor, it wasn’t until he saw Ian’s silhouette walking up the stairs that he lifted his head. Ian was wearing a dark blue suit that made his hair look like fire with a black tie. He looked amazing. He knew he was staring now but fuck it. This was his wedding.

 

Ian’s eyes traced over his fiance. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie that brought out his eyes, he found himself getting lost in them blocking out the rest of the room. It wasn’t until Kevin spoke that the two men looked away from each other.

 

“Today we have come together to witness the union of these two lives. They hated each other at first but then they fell in love fast and hard. Now they are here today taking the next step to” he paused “.ah fuck i’m sorry guys.” Kevin wiped his face and cleared his throat. “I know I said I wouldn’t cry but this is really emotional.”

 

“Can we get on with it please?” Mickey huffed and turned to his fiance once again locking eyes.

 

“ A good marriage is hard work, it takes time. It is never being too old to play video games together or too tired or busy to lend an ear . It’s remembering to say I love you every day. You’re not just marrying your partner, you’re marrying your friend. That is a bond that you should cherish, don’t squander it, communicate and look out for each other. I mean..”

 

“Kev?” Ian said looking at his friend.

 

“Yea sorry man. Ian Clayton Gallagher repeat after me”

 

Ian listened to his friend and repeated every word improving some of his own “I, Ian Clayton Gallagher take you Mikhailo Milkovich to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I love everything about you, even the things that bug me, they are you. I wouldn’t change anything. You and me met randomly and now here we are. I’m never letting go. will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.”

 

“Oh fuck..It’s so beautiful.” Kevin brought a hand to his mouth the turned to Mickey. “Mika..”

 

“I heard you the first time and yea. I, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich take you Ian Clayton Gallagher to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. We can both be fuckin assholes sometimes but I think that’s why we are standing here today. You call me on my shit and I call you on your’s and together we keep each other alive. I love you and I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.” he turned to Kevin “Are we done?”

 

“Uh not yet”

 

Ian laughed and watched as Carl walked up the stairs and handed them the rings.

 

“Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."

Ian walked up to Mickey and took his hand “Mickey, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Mickey swallowed thickly as the ring slipped on his finger. He stepped forward and grab Ian’s hand smoothing his thumb over the top. “Ian, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Kevin took in deep breath “By the power vested in me by Universal Life Church.com and the state of Illinois I now pronounce you Husband & Husband. You may kiss your…”

"C'mere" Mickey reached out and pulled Ian down into a kiss before his friend was done talking. He didn’t care that the room was solely focused on them all that existed was just them in the moment. It was perfect..until the bubble was popped.

“Oh.. OK then clap everybody clap. Congratulations to the happy couple”

Mickey rolled his eyes the captured ian’s lips in his again and the room filled with cheers. They were promptly met by his middle finger but only for a second because Ian’s hand closed over it bringing it down to his side. He pulled away and looked at his husband. “That’s it right. Can we go home now?”

 

“Oh Mickey” Tyler interjected “You still have the reception silly. You don’t really think this” he gestured around the church “takes all that planning?”

 

Ian laughed and squeezed Mickey’s hand. “Come on. It will be fun, plus my work bought the bar” he winked.

“Well fuck Gallagher why didn’t you say that to begin with?” Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and they made their way down the stairs and walked down the aisle. Everyone cheering and smiling ugh..I mean it was kind of nice.

 

*******

**2 hours later**

 

“NO”

 

“Come on Mick, you have to. It’s tradition.” Ian begged.

 

“I said no. Start a new fuckin tradition. Already been embarrassed enough.”

 

“It’s one dance Mick, that all I’m asking for. Pleease?” Ian looked at his husband with sad eyes pouting his lip.

 

Mickey sighed and rubbed his nose. “Enough with the doe eyes fine.” He grabbed Ian’s hand and they walked over to the dance floor.

 

“So whos name are we taking?” ian asked resting his hands on Mickey’s waist.

 

“What? I don’t care what do you want?”

 

“Really?” Ian looked at his husband curiously.

 

“Yea really.”

 

“Milkovich it is then.”

 

Mickey smiled at the thought but his smile faded quickly with the screech of the microphone.

 

"Sorry about that...Uh ladies and gentlemen” Kevin announced  “as is the tradition, the newlyweds will now have their first dance. If you would please all gather round the dancefloor and show your support..."

 

“I hate you right now.” Mickey mumbled as people gathered around them.

 

“Maybe not yet but you will.” Ian said with a wide grin.

 

“The fuck does that mean?” Mickey said raising a brow at his husband. Ian stayed silent and gripped his waist.

 

“Ian..”

 

“They will be dancing to _Thinking Out Loud_ by _Ed Sheeran_.”

 

“Ed who?” Mickey replied.

 

“Mickey just shut up.” Ian replied and closed the distance between them.

 

**_‘When your legs don't work like they used to before_ **

**_And I can't sweep you off of your feet’_ **

 

“Country?” Mickey said pulling away from the kiss. “You picked country?”

 

Ian sighed as he moved with his husband slowly around the floor. “If you would just stop complaining and listen to the damn song Mick.” he glanced to the floor. He picked this song for a reason. It captured everything he couldn’t say without feeling like a chick, It was their story even the age was true for when they met.

Mickey saw the disappointment in Ian’s eyes and felt like a dick. He pulled him close and close his eyes and listened to the actual song.

 

**_‘And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_ **

**_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_ **

**_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_Maybe just the touch of a hand_ **

**_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_ **

**_And I just wanna tell you I am’_ **

 

“You’re a fuckin sap you know that” Mickey laughed pulling back to look in Ian’s eyes. “ I love you.”

 

“I love you too” Ian replied before pressing his lips against Mickeys and closing his eyes, letting the music and the moment sink in, wrapping him and Mickey in the perfect memory.

 

**_‘So honey now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart_ **

**_I'm thinking out loud_ **

**_Maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_ **

**_And the crowds don't remember my name_ **

**_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_ **

**_I know you will still love me the same_ **

**_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_ **

**_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_ **

**_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_Maybe it's all part of a plan_ **

**_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_ **

**_Hoping that you'll understand_ **

**_But baby now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart_ **

**_I'm thinking out loud_ **

**_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_ **

**_So baby now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_ **

**_I'm thinking out loud_ **

**_That maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_And we found love right where we are’_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
